


【加拉咕哒♂/兰咕哒♂】Artificial Paradise/人工天堂

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「在标记藤丸立香的时候，加拉哈德才后知后觉地意识到这与他朝夕相处的，无血缘的兄长，居然是他父亲的Omega。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *未完结，ABO，现paro  
*可能存在详细的犯罪及性行为描写  
*之前发过一版初稿，现在基本从大纲到正文都是重新写了一遍的  
*某种意义上的原作设定逆转、不可避免的OOC以及和糟糕的写作

望着面前的脸，藤丸立香一时停下了脚步。

对藤丸立香而言，那张面孔是熟悉而又陌生的：他依旧是十八岁的加拉哈德，可现在他如此亢奋、暴躁、脆弱、绝望、疯狂，五官因为一种前所未有的莫名情绪而产生了轻微的扭曲，就连本来明亮干净的浅金色眼睛，都蒙上了一层幽灵般的影子。

天色已经很晚了，加拉哈德失踪了一天，到这个时候才出现。这段日子里，他总是行踪不定，有的时候甚至整日都不露脸，他担忧极了，但加拉哈德不说，他也不敢问他。

只是现在，看着这样的加拉哈德，他感觉到了一种令人不安的预感。

「……加拉哈德。」他小心翼翼地开口，依旧用那种安抚小孩子的声音，「你回来了……可是，你这是怎么了？」

藤丸立香试探性地往少年的方向走。但他往前走一步，加拉哈德就往后退一步。直到加拉哈德的后脚抵到了门边，他终于被藤丸立香逼到了退无可退的地步。

「——别过来。立香，别过来。」

他声音嘶哑而抗拒，脑子里嗡嗡作响。一种从未有过的热潮反应正强烈地折磨着这个刚刚分化的Alpha，他捂着胸口，浑身冷汗，视野一片模糊。从外面勉强往家里赶的这一路上，加拉哈德只觉得焦虑不安，燥热难耐，像是血管里流动着的并非他的血液，而是充满了硝酸甘油，而他随时都会因为过度吸入氧气而炸裂开来——

藤丸立香握住了他的手，拉着他往客厅里走。加拉哈德一时间没有站稳，直接摔到了地上。扑通一声巨响。

藤丸立香被吓到了，连忙转身扶他。加拉哈德下意识地扭动肩膀去躲，不想让这总是自称他哥哥的少年看到他这副失态的模样，然而在被藤丸立香碰触肩膀的一瞬间，他突然定在了原地。

一种甜美诱人的浆果气息。

这种味道他以前也不是没有闻过，可如今它前所未有地清晰，强烈，几乎到了能够将人溺死的程度。

加拉哈德不可置信地抬起头来，与此同时，他发现藤丸立香浑身一颤，脸色也瞬间变了。

——他突然意识到了某种可能性。

他和藤丸立香是一年之前才认识的。但第二性别对于任何人来说都是隐私，加拉哈德向来缺乏窥探他人隐私的兴趣，因此他也从未问过。他只是从生活的蛛丝马迹里，猜测过藤丸立香也许只是个再普通不过的Beta。因为他没带过颈环，后颈上也从未有过痕迹，他甚至没在家里发现过Omega的抑制剂，所以即使偶尔闻到过他指尖和肩头隐约的浆果味，他也仅仅以为是寡淡的Beta信息素而已。

可为什么现在他却……难道他是……Omega？

就在脸色变化的同一刻，藤丸立香触电一样地抽开了手，仓皇向后退去，可下意识地，加拉哈德抓住了藤丸立香。

「……加拉哈德。」他听见哥哥的声音在他头上响起，语无伦次，「你……你可能是，热潮期来了。我记得……我记得兰斯洛特先生的书房里有抑制剂……我去给你，给你拿来！」

但加拉哈德并没有放开他。

「……立香。」

脑子里冒出了一个使他自己都觉得可怕的想法。或许这就是命中注定的时刻，加拉哈德。

藤丸立香从不出门，在家里走动的时候也并不会好好穿衣服。他现在上身只着一件棉背心，短裤松松垮垮的，露出了整个小腿和大腿的一小部分。他这倒霉哥哥窝在屋里吹了一整天的空调，现在又因为莫名其妙的同调反应开始流汗，他冰冷湿润，甜美诱人，而加拉哈德仅仅闻着空气里浓郁的信息素气味，便觉得自己已然陷进了自身血液的火海中。

他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，抱住了藤丸立香的腰。这是他最后的救命稻草。

而且，是立香的话，即使是这个请求他也会答应的吧。毕竟这个世界上只有立香从来没有拒绝过他——

隐隐约约地，能够听到他喊着立香的名字，求他允许自己咬他。明明身为对Omega有绝对压制性的Alpha，加拉哈德现在看起来却可怜极了。他一边恳求着藤丸立香——这平日里从不喊他「哥哥」的少年，如今已经口不择言地喊着「立香哥」——一边用鼻尖轻轻蹭着对方的后颈，几乎像是一条淋湿的小狗，渴望着主人手上的一点温暖那样。

但突然间，胸口传来一阵剧痛，居然是藤丸立香用手肘实打实地给他来了一击，旋即挣脱了他！这一击让加拉哈德猝不及防，向后踉跄了好几步，同时不可置信地望向他。

「……为什么？」

「不为什么就是不行……听到没有，我说放开我，加拉哈德！」

他又冲过去，再度把藤丸立香箍进了自己的怀中。藤丸立香更加强烈地抵抗起来，他们都摔倒在了地上，两人的动作逐渐演变成了一种殴斗。藤丸立香的劲儿惊人地大，加拉哈德一边拼尽力气降服他，一边胆战心惊地想，因为两人之间从未有过争执，他甚至不知道这个只蹲在家里足不出户的小宅男居然还有这种力气。

不过加拉哈德平日里就长于格斗，加上又刚刚分化成Alpha，藤丸立香纵使再有力气也打不过他，因此最后，他还是被加拉哈德按在了地板上。

「……我喜欢立香的。一直以来，都很喜欢的。」

少年的手臂不断地收紧着，几乎要勒得藤丸立香喘不过气来。藤丸立香本来已经要不择手段地张口去咬加拉哈德的手，但这一瞬间，他的动作竟停止了片刻。

一滴泪落在了他的脸上。

他抬起头，看到加拉哈德把头埋在他胸前。他的声音沙哑又委屈，愤怒又哀伤，甚至带上了一点点哭声。他语无伦次地喊他立香，喊他哥哥，说着我喜欢你，说着救救我吧，求你了，难道你讨厌我吗……

「不是这样的，加，加拉哈德……我不是讨厌你，我只是……」

他欲言又止，不知道接下来的话该不该说出口。

——因为我是已经结过番的Omega，加拉哈德。

但加拉哈德没有再给他犹豫的机会。因此就在这种迟疑之中，双方都听见了一声极度清晰的，犬齿刺入腺体的声响。

——好疼！

好疼。好疼。好疼。眼前蒙上了青黑色的重重叠影，几乎有如斩首般的疼痛，沿着被咬住的地方往四肢奔流。藤丸立香浑身痉挛，嘶哑大叫，可无论他如何挣扎，加拉哈德再也没有放开过他。

在这一天，甚至于说在这一刻之前，加拉哈德都没有想过藤丸立香可以化身成一个欲望的符号。即使从十七岁到十八岁，这即将迎来第二性别分化的一年里，他们几乎每天都待在一块，可他也从未想过有朝一日，他和藤丸立香的关系真的会变成这样。

即使他在以前的某一瞬间确实想过「如果立香哥哥是Omega的话就好了」，但那也并不意味着他对藤丸立香抱有某种难以启齿的欲望。

而现在，许多混乱的想法在他脑子里沉浮翻滚，甚至让加拉哈德稍微觉得有点恶心。恶心的不是藤丸立香，而是他自己——

他本来以为自己一直都严于律己，恪守道德，就可以与世界上的一切横流物欲都划清界限。但直到这一刻，加拉哈德才绝望地发现自己依旧只是个遵照本能行动的动物。

就像现在，比起不能强占对方的守则，不想让他离开的渴望更加占据了上风。更何况，混合着浓烈Omega信息素的血液正源源不断地渗进加拉哈德的嘴里。他年轻极了，在这世上仅仅度过了十八年，尚不知道世上居然还存在着如此甜美的东西。

就连这满身烈火，都在他品尝到信息素的时候短暂地退去了。不过消退只是一瞬间，更强烈的渴望顿时席卷而上，终于摧毁了他理智的防线。

他强迫藤丸立香扭过身子，本能地去寻找对方的嘴唇和他接吻。藤丸立香在剧痛中艰难地望向加拉哈德的眼睛，看他眼圈发红，巩膜充血，瞳孔里的光像野兽一样充满进攻性——

只是他看起来痛苦极了，简直比我还更要难过。原来Alpha在失去理智的时候，也是会如此难受的吗。

在被扯下短裤，强迫结合的时候，他模模糊糊地想。

>>>

Omega本能的热潮反应和被Alpha诱导产生的同调热潮反应并不一样，前者在发作时固然也会焦躁、脆弱，充满渴望，但并不会像现在这样，从身体深处感觉到一种扭绞式的痛楚。

他心里明白，是加拉哈德的Alpha信息素在压制着他，诱导着他，强迫他提前来到热潮期与其结合。他第一次分化，这种攻击大抵是一种无意识作用。但问题是，为什么他会被压制？

——毕竟，他是已经被标记过的Omega了。

可现在，他已经顾不得去想为什么明明作为已经被标记的Omega，他的身体依然会因为其他Alpha的热潮期而产生同调了。

加拉哈德被高烧弄的神志不清，回响在他耳畔的气音也是沸腾的。他把脑袋靠在这无血缘的兄长的肩窝里，轻轻地磨蹭，口中不停地说着「立香」，简直不像是在喊一个名字，而像是在念一段咒语一样。而藤丸立香悲哀地发觉，这段咒语似乎真的起了作用，那强行接纳对方的部位居然开始变得柔软湿润起来。

他越是挣扎着想要往前爬，加拉哈德越是握紧了他的腰，将自己送进更深的地方。热潮期以外的时间，藤丸立香鲜少同自己的Alpha做爱，也许正是因为这样，被进入的时候，他居然感觉到了一种濒临失控的快乐，股间也因此开始变得粘腻起来。

他不该这样的。

然而，加拉哈德和他的标记者有着极其相似的信息素气味，不同的只是他的味道闻起来更冷冽，更像冰雪一样。这让他在被迫和年轻的Alpha接吻的时候，陷入了一种短暂的意乱情迷，甚至稍微溢出了一点猫叫般的呻吟声。

藤丸立香被自己吓到了，下意识地去捂住嘴，但他推不开加拉哈德。

贯穿，禁锢，撕咬。平日里清高自矜的优等生，如今中了魔一样地将藤丸立香压在地上。他贪求着陌生而新奇的快乐的样子，就像患热病的人贪求一口凉水一样。

少不经事的Alpha并不知道，他身下的Omega同时却在备受折磨。即使加拉哈德同那个已经标记他的Alpha有相似的气味，但毕竟并不是那个人，因此已被打上印记的身体本能地抗拒着另一种陌生的侵占。热潮期的渴求和本能的反抗使剧痛和极乐在他体内循环往复地发作，他只觉得灵魂都要因此被撕成两半了。

这种折磨使他渐渐地脱了力。越过加拉哈德的头发，他向上看。他正被加拉哈德按在玄关地板上，身边就是鞋柜和衣帽架。兰斯洛特先生的帽子昨天刚换了新的，它正挂在那儿，让藤丸立香想起昨天他偷偷将它戴在头上的时刻。

但是和兰斯洛特先生约定过，结番的事情绝对不能告诉任何人，尤其是……加拉哈德。可那时他们只是担忧加拉哈德会因此抗拒藤丸立香进入这个家庭，却并不会想到事情会变成今天这个地步——

「啊！！」

藤丸立香突然间大叫出声，身体也不受控制地痉挛起来。视野里一片模糊，明灭闪烁，他冷汗涔涔，面如金纸。加拉哈德进得太深了，在刚才那一刻，甚至隐隐地顶到了某处绝对不能触碰的地方！

「加拉哈德……不行，不行……只有那个地方……绝对不行……我是——」

一瞬间，他像是被掐住了脖子一样发不出声音来了。那种难以名状的剧痛风暴一样地席卷了他的大脑，让他所有的意识顷刻间断了线，直直掉入了黑暗的深渊里。

——不对劲。

加拉哈德倏然睁开了眼睛，将藤丸立香的脸小心翼翼地转了过来，发觉到对方居然已经完全昏死过去。

「立香？立香……？」

所有的火焰一瞬消失殆尽，加拉哈德手脚冰凉，方寸大乱，一时不知该如何是好。

到底发生了什么？

虽然知道Alpha和Omega的结合并不一定都很顺利，尤其在信息素极度不契合的情况下，但是无论如何，标记反应都不应该没有这么严重才对啊。除非……

从藤丸立香的身上，他渐渐分辨出另一种类似沉香木的气味。很淡，但确实存在，也和他的信息素气味极像。他突然想到一种可能性。

怪不得他以前总以为藤丸立香是信息素淡薄的Beta。怪不得他从来没有在家里发现过Omega信息素的抑制剂，也没有闻到过其他Alpha的痕迹——

因为藤丸立香是他父亲的Omega！

少年只是不可置信地站起身，他觉得天旋地转，眼前发黑。他张开了嘴，仿佛想要笑，又像想要大叫，但最后却半天没有发出哪怕一点声音来。

摇摇晃晃地，加拉哈德跪在了地上。

热潮依旧持续着，他仍然能闻到那种几乎使他窒息而亡的强烈香味。他从不知道Omega的信息素如此具有毒性，简直就像夏夜里即将腐败的水果，在濒死的时刻不要命地散发着诱虫捕食的香气，仿佛要拖人与其共同赴死一样。

但加拉哈德再也没有做什么，他也再也做不了什么了。他只是轻轻地抓住了藤丸立香的手腕，然后将他抱起来，小心翼翼地将他平放在了沙发上，随即转过身，匆匆上楼去找药。

但是，很奇怪。在他转过身的时候，甚至在很久之后，藤丸立香如今的样子，都像是烙进了他眼底一样——

因为刚刚出了一身冷汗，藤丸立香的面孔在吊灯的照射下显出奇异的苍白色泽。在加拉哈德的记忆里，他从未有过这样的时刻，看起来脆弱而令人心动，甚至——

甚至让他不合时宜地，想起了萨默塞特疗养院窗棂前的落雪。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实际上这章才是第一章，前面的是序章，但是我不知道怎么改章节号orz

命运是在他十七岁的春天突然间登门拜访的。

对于伦敦来说，这个春天和两年前没有什么不同：一样的阴冷、多雾、翠意幽深，然而对于坐在福特汽车后座上的年轻人来说，他望着公路两旁冷冽绵长的春景，只觉得恍如隔世。

时隔两年，他终于与那从早到晚回响着尖叫声的地方永别了。十五岁时，他曾因为失手伤人险些被送进监狱，不过他父亲身为苏格兰场重案调查组的组长，堪称手眼通天，稍微用了些手段，便以一纸精神病证明帮他脱了罪，但代价就是他必须被送到疗养院去，直到「病情好转」。那时加拉哈德还什么都不太明白，因此，也没有激起太大的反抗。

但直到进入萨默塞特疗养院之后，他才隐隐地意识到，也许他是被父亲故意放逐到那里去的。

因为对于兰斯洛特，这位警界耀眼的明星，重案组屡立奇功的重臣来说，一个暴力、叛逆、处处不听管教的儿子，是会对他的官途产生大麻烦的。

「……另外，加拉哈德。我还有一件事情要同你说。」

就在这时，父亲的声音在驾驶座上响起来了。加拉哈德慢慢转过脸来。

「前一阵子，我收养了一个和你差不多大的男孩子，他是亚裔，叫藤丸立香。……别那么看着我，上帝作证，我们之间并没有血缘关系。前一阵子考文特区发生了一场灭门惨案，他是唯一的幸存者。案子还没破，为了保护他，我索性暂时收养了他。这孩子比你大上两岁，你可以叫他哥哥……当然，」他顿了顿，「普通地叫他『立香』也可以，随便你喜欢。」

加拉哈德僵硬地点了点头。

「好吧，我知道这些年来，你一直都在怪我，怪我找不到玛修，后来还把你送到那种地方去，但是……」

「但您有苦衷，我明白，父亲。……名字叫立香是吧？好的。我会和对方好好相处，不会再给您添麻烦的。」

说这话的时候，少年慢慢抱紧了膝盖上漆黑的提琴匣。他声音很轻，但依旧冷得像覆了一层霜。

兰斯洛特叹了口气。

越是接近伦敦市郊，雨就越来越淡，渐渐化成了一种铅灰色的朦胧雾霭。兰斯洛特的家在伦敦郊外，是一间山腰上的双层别馆，院子很大，但只有两三个仆人，不过警卫倒是很多，大抵是他的父亲十分惜命吧。

他们先进了屋，但兰斯洛特叫了两声「立香」，却并没有人回应。加拉哈德见状则悄无声息地转头出了门，走到了庭园里去。

十五岁之前，他觉得这是他的笼子。现在望着院外设着电网的青灰色高墙，和院子里向他点头致意的私人警卫，他依然这么觉得。但身为一个正常人，他已经受够了夜里睁开眼睛会看到一张扭曲笑脸或者别的什么更加可怕的东西的生活。

所以有时命运就是这样，安稳和自由，你总得选择一个。

雾气极沉极重，几乎能从空中拧出一把水来。他在院子里漫无目的地走走停停，从前庭渐渐地走到了后院去。那里过去有一段长长的篱笆，上面爬满了蔷薇花，下面则种满了灌木，很久以前，他总爱和妹妹在那里玩耍……

突然之间，加拉哈德停住了脚步，眼神带着点微微的错愕。

——因为在这样坏的天气里，他居然能在庭院里见到一只罕见的蓝眼灰蝶。

许多年后，加拉哈德依旧记得这个宿命般的黄昏。他在一片雾气里，循着蝴蝶飞过的痕迹慢慢向前走，而在灌木丛尽头的那棵悬铃木下，他望见了一个苍白的人影。

一个年轻人正在庭园前面的草地上缩成了一团，似乎是睡熟了，而蝴蝶收拢起翅膀，恰好落在他的耳畔。

加拉哈德往前走了几步，俯下身，逐渐看清了那张柔和而陌生的脸孔。年轻人穿一件普通的白色T恤，黑色的运动短裤，脚上的拖鞋都掉了，两只赤裸脚踝就这样交叠着落在草丛里。

加拉哈德伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，然而他并没有就此醒来。反而是小小的蓝眼灰蝶受了惊动，绕过他的手指，越过蔷薇篱笆逃走了。

蝴蝶翅膀在刚才轻轻地碰了他指尖一下，加拉哈德擦了擦手上的鳞粉。他感觉到某种电流般的奇异触感。

对方这才抬起头，眨了眨眼。加拉哈德直直地望向那双眼睛，它茫然、驯良、通透，犹如一潭深蓝的盐湖，简直让人一眼就能望到灵魂深处——

「……对，对不起。」少年说，「我好像又突然睡着了。话说，不好意思，请问你是……？」

加拉哈德眨了眨眼，短暂地想了一下他要如何回答。但他还没来得及开口，就听到对方突然「啊」了一声，旋即说：「你就是加拉哈德对吧！」

「……对。你认识我？」

「当然啦，兰斯洛特先生经常提起你呢。初次见面！」年轻人起了身，拍了拍身上的尘土和草叶。地上刚下过雨，泥泞极了，把他的衣服弄得脏兮兮的。

他不好意思地笑了笑，对加拉哈德伸出手：「我叫藤丸立香。」

他猜到了。

但加拉哈德只是面无表情，轻轻地握住了他的手。刚才那种被蝴蝶翅膀擦过手指的过电感短暂地重现了一下，他发觉自己手指上的鳞粉没擦干净，沾了一点在对方的手心。

说实在的，在见到藤丸立香之前，对于这个莫名其妙地进入他家中的年轻人，加拉哈德的心里或多或少藏着些戒备。但在和他见面的那一刻，这种戒备感居然奇异地减轻了许多。

为什么？

也许是因为那张面孔的缘故吧。虽然藤丸立香五官顶多只能算是清秀，但胜在一张脸天生带笑，让人无论如何都生不出恶感来。

>>>

他和藤丸立香前后脚进了门，刚进玄关，就看到兰斯洛特站在那儿，像是正要出去找他们。他的父亲看起来有些神经紧张，问藤丸立香怎么不在屋里，后者依旧看起来有些不好意思，挠了挠头，说在后院闲逛，逛着逛着，不知怎么就睡着了……

「抱歉兰斯洛特先生，让您担心了。」

也不知道为什么，听到这被「收养」的年轻人并不也称兰斯洛特为「父亲」，加拉哈德居然没来由地松了口气。

想想也是，苏格兰场的警长大人如果真的那么父爱泛滥的话，他们之间的关系也不至于僵到这种地步了。

两年之后，加拉哈德终于又坐在了这个餐厅里。似乎为了迎接他，今晚的餐点十分丰盛：蔬菜浓汤、奶油青口贝、维也纳式炸小牛排、涂奶酪的小圆面包以及三份香蕉巧克力派。一盏黄玉色的水晶吊灯正在他头上闪闪发亮，一切似乎都被涂上了温情脉脉的颜色。

这让他回想起很多往事。兰斯洛特在苏格兰场做事，平日极忙，过去许多时候只有他一个人独自在这里吃饭。而更早的时候，是他、父亲还有玛修三个人一同用餐。那时父亲才刚刚升职，并不很忙，常常有机会回来和他们共同用餐。对于他来说，那总是他每天最期待的时刻。

可那些记忆，都日渐遥远，日渐模糊了。而如今，三副刀叉和盘子的响声有节奏地在餐厅中回响，加拉哈德竟感觉到那种欢乐短暂地复苏了——

但只有短暂的一瞬间而已，因为在这里的，终究并不是她。

晚饭之后，加拉哈德回到房间里，走到露台上打算练一练琴。在两年前他对小提琴还兴趣缺乏，甚至可以说有些厌恶——主要是父亲非要他「陶冶情操」，但事情往往总是这样，长辈们越是盼望什么，晚辈们越不想这样做——但进了疗养院之后，他却渐渐地依赖起它来。

就在这时，他毫无来由地，闻到了一点浆果的新鲜甜香。浅浅淡淡，若有若无，但确实存在。可春天太早了，还不到浆果成熟的季节……

他向一边看去。在他房间旁边的露台上，藤丸立香正在向他挥手。他手上拿着一个水壶，像是在露台上浇花，这时加拉哈德才发现，过去空旷的露台，不知道什么时候被摆满了多肉盆栽——

可它们，甚至包括藤丸立香都本不该出现在那里的。因为那个房间过去，现在，未来，都本该属于另一个人——都是本该属于玛修的。

「……你住在这个房间里？」

「是啊。」藤丸立香说，「之前忘了和你说……现在我就是你隔壁的室友啦！今天开始，就请加拉哈德多多关照啦。」

「……」

他突然失去了拉琴的闲情逸致。放下了琴，他直接下了楼。兰斯洛特此刻应当正在楼下的书房里，他得向他讨个说法。

但当他冲进书房，质问他父亲为什么让外人住进妹妹的房间里的时候，却只听到兰斯洛特说，如果玛修回来了，他会给她安排一个新的房间。

加拉哈德简直觉得不可理喻。

「我看你是认为玛修不会回来了。」他冷笑着说，「毕竟七年里都杳无音信……对吧？可即便她不是您的亲生女儿——」

「够了，加拉哈德，」他看到父亲脸色由白变青，由青变白，是一种被挑衅起了怒火又要强行忍下去的模样，「我从来都将玛修当做我的亲生女儿！」

「那您就不该让别人住进她的房间里。实现您的人道主义情怀难道不是还有很多别的方式吗？家中也不是没有别的房间……」

「你什么都不明白，加拉哈德！」

「——兰斯洛特先生，加拉哈德。」

就在这时，第三个人的声音从门外响起。加拉哈德转过头去，发现藤丸立香不知什么时候站在了那儿。

「立香。对不起，这孩子……」

「我都听到了。」藤丸立香说，「……加拉哈德说的对。我本来应该换个房间住的……我今晚就换。都是我的错，加拉哈德，其实是我向兰斯洛特先生提起要住在这个房间里的……我不知道。」

他的声音有些吞吞吐吐的：「所以，请你……不要怪罪兰斯洛特先生。」

「等一下，立……」

然而藤丸立香说了这话，立刻就上楼去了。他跑得极快，兰斯洛特没有叫住他。

藤丸立香真的当晚就搬到了走廊尽头的一间客房里去。这倒是出乎加拉哈德意料的，毕竟他这个父亲在某些地方一意孤行得很，说实在的，加拉哈德后来冷静下来，也知道自己大概当时并没有真的指望他的警长老爹能改变想法。

——毕竟距离她在海德公园失踪已经过了七年，虽然感情上依旧感到痛苦，但理智上他们都知道她可能再也不会回来了。

后来他在房间里吃了两片镇静药，又躺在床上辗转反侧，觉得自己稍微有些对不起藤丸立香。所以第二天起床，他打算要为昨天的反应过度去向藤丸立香道歉。

到家的第二天，他起来的时候已是中午。加拉哈德本来以为自己起得已经够晚，但下楼转了一圈，却只看到一个在大厅里清洗地毯的仆人，没有见到藤丸立香。

「藤丸先生的话，这个时间大概还在睡觉。」仆人如此回答。

他到底是有多喜欢睡觉啊。

一边这么想着，加拉哈德独自上楼去了。走到走廊尽头的时候，他发现门稍微地开了一条缝，从那条缝往里看去，藤丸立香确实还在呼呼大睡。

这个人没什么睡相，加拉哈德想。明明枕头放到了床头，他本人却是一个蜷缩在床尾的姿势。伦敦的春天向来阴雨连绵，今天则罕见地出了一点太阳，透过纱帘正好照亮了他的脸。在阳光下，他的睫毛轻轻颤动着，仿佛眼球也在不断转动——就像是还在做着什么美梦一样。

但当他走到他头顶的时候，藤丸立香的睫毛动了动，慢慢地睁开了眼。

「……加拉哈德？」

他连忙揉着眼睛爬了起来：「有什么事情要我帮忙吗，加拉哈德？」

「……不是的。我只是，只是……」

他在外没什么朋友，在家里也和父亲剑拔弩张已久，向别人道歉这种事，对于此刻的他来说还是陌生的。因此加拉哈德吞吐了半天，脸都涨红了，却依旧说不出下半句话来。

「对不起！」

最后，终于还是说出来了。但听了这话，藤丸立香却疑惑不解地看着他。

「昨天的事情，是我反应太过分了。对不起，其实你在那个房间住也……本来也没什么的。我本来也没有怪你的意思，只是……」

然后，他看到藤丸立香轻轻地摇了摇头。

藤丸立香坐在床上，抬头看他。在这个角度，加拉哈德能够看到他宽松的T恤领口的锁骨阴影，和他上仰的，柔软无害的颈项。

「没关系的。因为加拉哈德，我不想让你难过。」

片刻之后，他听到藤丸立香轻轻地说。

>>>

那纸曾经使他免于牢狱之灾的精神病证明，最后终于成了他脖子上的镣铐，事到如今，即使他被大发慈悲地从萨默塞特疗养院里放了出来，但他的父亲依旧只是让他「在家休养」，换句话说，随意走出家门是被禁止的。

而兰斯洛特的办公室在伦敦市中心，基本只在周末才会回家。而平日里私人保镖们并不会进入别馆，偶尔只有仆人会进来做日常清洁，负责他们的一日三餐，但也只是完成工作之后立刻就会离开，因此接下来的一个月，几乎只剩下藤丸立香和他朝夕相处。

因此，他们之间的关系越来越近也成了理所当然的事情。

加拉哈德渐渐觉得，藤丸立香大抵是个比他还要奇怪的人。他们认识也才不到一个月，平日里比起兄弟也倒不如说更像室友，但越是相处，他越发现这个东方少年仿佛天生好为人兄，也太爱对他嘘寒问暖，关心照顾，简直让加拉哈德觉得有些不自在。他也跟藤丸立香说过「不用对我这么热情」，但藤丸立香却只是问他：「可能我以前比较习惯这样照顾人了吧。不过加拉哈德，这样让你觉得不舒服了吗？如果这样的话……」

加拉哈德摇摇头。

其实也挺好的。少年懊恼地想。毕竟在这重重高墙之中，只有藤丸立香一个是可以和他说说话的人了。

但藤丸立香为什么对他这么好呢。加拉哈德总是在想，想他是否别有所图——就像那些为了谄媚他父亲所以讨好他的成年人那样。而按道理说，好像也应该是这样的。毕竟藤丸立香名为「收养」，实际上只是寄人篱下。

可不知为何，每当思及此处，他居然就觉得心中烦躁起来。

所以后来加拉哈德决定不再去想了。

不过藤丸立香身上，还有挺多其他的事情让他觉得在意。比如说这家伙真的太喜欢睡觉，一天到晚足不出户地在屋里窝着，每次他去找藤丸立香的时候，几乎都能看到他半梦半醒地从床上爬起来；又比如说他似乎真的很缺乏生活常识，总是问他一些让人觉得「这家伙真没见识」的常识问题；又比如说他简直是个小药罐子，床头桌边摆满了各种各样的药，早起睡前，饭前饭后总能看到他吃药，简直让加拉哈德担心他有朝一日会不会被这些他连名字都念不全的，稀奇古怪的药毒死；又比如说——

在他后背上，大概是后颈稍微往下一点的部分，有一个小小的黑色纹身图案。那个图案他眼熟极了，但怎么都想不起在哪见过：一个月桂叶抱月亮的图案，正下方写着数字「48」。他曾经问过藤丸立香这图案的意义，然而藤丸立香却如此回答：

「这是纪念我人生中第一次考第48名的意思啦。第一次吊车尾，所以很有纪念意义吧！」

……一听就是假话。哪有人会纪念自己第一次考倒数第一啊。

他们说这话的时候，藤丸立香正在厨房里择草莓叶片。本来这种事情是要仆人做的，但他比较奇怪，对于这种杂活也产生了巨大的兴趣，偏要从仆人手里接过篮子，亲自动手来干。

他本来要将这些草莓榨成果汁。可这篮果子成色实在太好：滚圆、光亮、鲜艳欲滴。藤丸立香择着择着，总偷偷往自己嘴里送上一颗。不过他吃没吃相，果汁总是沿着手指淌下来，他又总是狼狈地伸出舌头，去吮已经流到手掌上的汁水。

「……你都要把这一筐草莓吃完了。」

「可是很好吃的啊。」藤丸立香说，「我都有点不舍得做成果汁了，加拉哈德也来尝尝看啊。来，给你吃一个。」

加拉哈德摇摇头。黑发少年见状耸了耸肩，把草莓塞回自己嘴里，又将其余洗干净的草莓混合着冰块和蜂蜜一股脑地倒进了搅拌机中。

可望着藤丸立香沾着果汁的嘴唇和啮齿动物般鼓起的颊囊，加拉哈德忽然意识到自己的口腔正战栗着分泌唾液。他想起了和藤丸立香擦肩而过的很多时刻，都闻到过的那种淡薄的浆果香气。

藤丸立香已经十九岁了。他分化了？还是没有分化？那是他信息素的味道吗？他的第二性别是什么呢？

——但藤丸立香不说，他也不该问的。

机器发出隆隆的巨响，旋即停下。藤丸立香将果汁和气泡水兑在一起，装在杯子里，向他递了过来。加拉哈德碰到了藤丸立香湿润的手指，这一次他没有再拒绝，他喝下了第一口。

他尝到一种浆果与蜂蜜混合起来的烈香，一种碳酸迸发在口腔里的刺激，一种使他神情恍惚的冰凉。


	3. Chapter 3

那时加拉哈德还尚未意识到这是他万劫不复的预兆。

很多年后——那时他和藤丸立香已经离开伦敦，住在巴黎的一间小公寓里的时候——他常常会想，他究竟是什么时候真正对藤丸立香心动的。即使命运和爱情总是不讲道理，但对于加拉哈德来说，他真正坠入情网的理由或许并不仅仅因为恰好一个人是Alpha，另一个人是Omega那么简单。

或许是因为天长日久地只有藤丸立香与他相互陪伴，他总是见到他，总是想起他，藤丸立香的影子便渐渐地融入到他的体内，使那种感情渐渐成为了对情人的依恋一样，又或许并非日久生情，仅仅因为是后来的某个瞬间——那个在和藤丸立香分别的十年里，一直回荡在他梦里的记忆瞬间——他被藤丸立香彻底地打开了心房。

那是他十七岁夏日的某个傍晚，加拉哈德正在楼下面对着花园练琴。那天他本来在练一首克莱采尔，但后来不知怎么，渐渐地拉成了别的曲子。而当他回过神来的时候，突然听到清脆的掌声在他背后响起来了。

「真好听！」

想也不用想，就知道是藤丸立香。这家伙走路猫一样地轻，总是不声不响地出现在他身后。加拉哈德从小练这个，并在这一道上稍微有些天赋，因此听到旁人夸赞，早已不觉得稀奇。但不知为何，每次听到这话从藤丸立香嘴里说出来，他还是觉得非常高兴。

高兴归高兴，他向来是个喜怒不形于色的性格，可在藤丸立香的角度，还是能见到他的脸因为兴奋而泛出了一点血色。

「话说这首曲子好耳熟，」藤丸立香说，「但我一直不知道叫什么名字。」

「是后面那首吗？后面那首曲子是《Greensleeves》。一首古典民谣，已经很有年头了。」

「怪不得。我以前听人唱过，就觉得很喜欢，但今天终于知道它的名字了。」

加拉哈德轻轻地说：「那真巧。我的妹妹以前也很喜欢这首歌。有时候我拉这首曲子的时候，她就会用钢琴和我合奏。」

他的视线转向另一边，在一楼客厅的角落里，有一架上了年头的贝希斯坦钢琴。

「……那加拉哈德介意我试试吗？」

少年觉得有些意外：「你会弹钢琴吗？」

「以前和人学过，但也只是会一点点的程度而已。」

藤丸立香走到钢琴边，擦了擦琴布上面的灰，打开钢琴，敲了一个低音。加拉哈德忽然觉得就像有什么东西在心上抓了一下似的，片刻后点了点头：「那试试看吧。」

藤丸立香对着他微微地笑了一下，坐在了琴凳上。久违的钢琴音色在耳畔响起，阳台上的落地窗大敞着，他望着东方少年苍白的手指和漆黑的头发，只觉得他仿佛要渐渐化进这片暖融融的玫瑰色晚霞之中。

他闭上眼睛，只觉得从未有过幻觉发作得如此强烈的时刻。加拉哈德总告诫自己往事毕竟是往事，可那琴音又熟悉又温柔，几乎让他以为自己的少年时代从未离去。他又想念起了玛修。而这次怀念却如此突如其来，如此强烈，几乎让他一时鼻子酸涩，落下泪来。

他抬起琴弓，两种音色不同的旋律渐渐融为一处。他感觉到自己的脚步在不受控制地往那个方向走，而在前路的尽头，藤丸立香那双眼睛正微笑着望向他。

后来一曲终了，他却听到自己对藤丸立香说：「立香，再来一次可以吗？」

藤丸立香点了点头。

他们之后不知道合奏了多少遍，只知道停下来的时候，天已经黑透了。藤丸立香站起来关上琴盖，问他：「加拉哈德你之前说，以前你的妹妹……也很喜欢这首歌是吗？之前稍微听你和兰斯洛特先生稍微提起过一点……」

「是的。」他说，「玛修……玛修·基列莱特。我同母异父的小妹妹。」

「那可以给我讲讲她的事吗？」藤丸立香看起来有些小心翼翼，「因为，兰斯洛特先生很多事情都没有跟我说过。」

要换做往日，玛修是他不可触碰的逆鳞。但现在看着藤丸立香温和而期待的面孔，他竟说不出拒绝的话来。

……又或许他心里，本来也是期待着有人可以和他说说有关她的事情的。

——结果，这次他居然和藤丸立香从傍晚一直聊到了深夜。

加拉哈德并不是那种多话的性格，但这次却是个意外，或许因为藤丸立香确实是个专心致志的好听众。

不过，他们没有一整晚都在聊玛修·基列莱特，但每当一个话题结束的时候，都有一种奇异的感觉在加拉哈德心中沸腾：他不想让聊天就这么结束。

结果就是，他只觉得这辈子都没有说过这么多话。

加拉哈德平日里也是个兴趣不广泛的人，几个话题翻来覆去说过以后，实在没什么可聊的了，于是到最后，两人干脆坐到沙发上看电影。可家里也没有什么好碟片，加拉哈德窝在电视柜下面翻了多久，心里就暗自腹诽了他父亲老掉牙的兴趣爱好多久，到最后，只找到一碟《安娜·卡列尼娜》还勉强让人觉得有点兴趣。

但他还是高估了自己对这部片子的兴趣，又或许本来持续很久的聊天已经让他很累了，总之电影过半的时候，加拉哈德就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

耳畔一直回荡着模糊的对白声，他并没有睡的很熟。因此后来差不多天色将明的时候，他在一片寂静的薄暗里，感觉到了某种奇异的触感——

他微微睁开了眼，感觉到那个身影坐在了他身边，和他伸出沙发的手握在了一起。是藤丸立香。

霎时间，他连呼吸都慢了下来。

刚才弹琴的时候，加拉哈德就盯着那双手看了很久。它和这个年纪少年应有的手不太一样，苍白冰冷、骨节分明、伤痕累累，但却意外地柔软，十指交握的时候，加拉哈德想了很久，仅仅只是恍惚地想，那他的手指不就是像锁链一样吗。

在他们身后，电影里的蒸汽机车发出隆隆的声响，而在加拉哈德的心上，夏夜雷雨般的轰鸣声也同时响起来了。

>>>

后来发生了什么，加拉哈德记不太清了，因为在那之后他就彻底睡了过去。第二天他到中午才从沙发上爬起来，浑身酸痛，脖子疼得要死。而罕见的是，藤丸立香已经起来了，正在后院里跟着花匠学习用园艺剪修理灌木。

他打开落地窗往外走，藤丸立香就转过头来。他太阳穴那里似乎隐约地青了一块儿，加拉哈德指指那里：「这里怎么了？」

「早上在院子里绊倒了。」藤丸立香说，「不过当时本来迷迷糊糊地又要犯困，这一摔倒是清醒多啦。」

后来蔷薇藤下的灌木被剪得差不多了，两人又无事可干，他便要拉着藤丸立香和他打羽毛球。藤丸立香一开始说自己不太会打，百般推辞，但最后还是拗不过他。这一打，从下午最热的时候又打到了傍晚。而加拉哈德本来一边打着羽毛球，一边想着今晚该如何同藤丸立香一起消磨时间，但打着打着，远方突然传来一阵意料之外的汽车引擎声。

几乎如同应激反应，他的身影当即一顿。与此同时，他听到藤丸立香说：「加拉哈德！你看兰斯洛特先生回来了！」

加拉哈德发过去的羽毛球在空中划过一条陡峭漂亮的弧线，最后孤零零地掉到了地上。说话间，藤丸立香已经放下了球拍，往兰斯洛特的方向跑去。

「您今天回来的真早，兰斯洛特先生。要一起来打羽毛球吗？」

兰斯洛特往加拉哈德的方向看了看。加拉哈德看了看他，又看了看藤丸立香。在两人的视线之间，空气似乎产生了某种短暂的凝滞。

「……不了，立香。」他摸了摸藤丸立香的头，面带笑意，声音温柔，「你们两个先玩吧，我还有工作没处理完。」

「好，那晚上等您一起吃饭。」

他平日里与父亲向来不睦，平时只和兰斯洛特最多保持必要的接触。而和加拉哈德不同的是，藤丸立香对兰斯洛特却是极其依赖的——当然，很久之后他才明白藤丸立香为何如此依赖兰斯洛特——因此那个时候，他看到这样的藤丸立香，只觉得突然意兴阑珊。

后来球也不打了，他们坐在喷泉旁边喝柠檬气泡水。藤丸立香不喜欢吃里面的冰，加拉哈德就把他杯子里的冰分了过来，咯吱咯吱地嚼。

藤丸立香平日里除了吃药就是睡觉，脸色是偏于苍白虚弱的。而运动过后，他往日苍白的脸颊显出了一种健康活泼的血色，因为流了太多的汗，加上又被喷泉里的水沾湿了些，他身上的T恤衫都湿得几近半透明，在加拉哈德的角度，能够看到他身体模糊的轮廓。

都是男人，本来也没什么不一样的。但此刻，他的心脏却很猛烈地搏动了一下，同时嘴巴里几乎是幻觉般地尝到了一种薄薄的，冷冽的水果糖味道。

这让加拉哈德想起前些日子做过的梦。自从和藤丸立香相遇之后，他的幻影就常常出现在加拉哈德的梦里。他一开始还不知道那意味着什么，后来渐渐察觉到之后，他也抗拒过。

……但人或许无法反抗他既定的命运。后来在梦里攥紧那水果糖般甜美的幻影之时，他绝望地想。那个影子和他共同陷在一片漆黑的水流里，他们就在那里互相拥抱，互相亲吻，互相喘息着轻诵彼此的姓名。这往往让加拉哈德在一种面红耳赤的尴尬里骤然惊醒。

他又去看藤丸立香，橘红色的夕光里，少年的轮廓变得更加虚幻了几分，简直像是要融化在黄昏里一样。加拉哈德突然产生了一种莫名的担忧。他总觉得藤丸立香明明真实存在，却比幻影还更像幻影。如果我不伸出手抓住他，他就会消失。

而他的分化期越来越近了。他即将成为一个真正的Alpha。我到时候就能够拥有他吗？他对我到底又是怎样一种感觉呢？

喷泉边离别墅的围墙很近，私人保镖就在不远处站岗，浑身漆黑，面无表情，几乎像是雕像而并非活人。加拉哈德张望四周，只觉得稍微有些窒息。

我将来一定要离开这里，永远地，不被任何人知晓地，而且，要与立香一起——

于是片刻后，他突然问藤丸立香：「立香，你总是待在家里，不觉得无聊吗？」

「怎么突然这么说？」

「你看啊。你要在家里养病，我也要在家里『养病』。但说是养病，这外面——这么多眼睛，」他偷偷指了指远处除草的园丁和门口的私人保镖，「全都在监视着我们。而没有他的允许，我们谁都不能出去，连一点自由都没有，不是吗？」

但他意想不到的是，当他抬起头的时候，却对上藤丸立香微微错愕的眼睛。

「可是……」藤丸立香说，「这里这么安全，不是再好不过了吗？」

>>>

很久之后，加拉哈德才明白藤丸立香那句话的真实含义。但他当时并不理解，只是觉得十分地不可思议。这世上居然还有甘心失去自由，被人豢养的人类吗。

当天晚上虽然用了镇静药，加拉哈德还是失眠了。他在床上翻来覆去覆去翻来，最后只能睁着眼睛，望着房间里墨水一样深蓝色的阴影。心里像是有什么东西慢慢下沉，从胸膛沉向肝脏，然后流向四肢百骸。一种陌生的感觉。是冷，还是热，他也说不清楚，只觉得从心脏到手指尖，都微微地发着痛。

在听到那句话之前，他本以为藤丸立香会是同类。

之后又仔细想来，加拉哈德只觉得自己尤其地愚蠢——明明我对他的过往一无所知，居然只因为相处了一段时间所产生的巨大错觉，就觉得他或许可以成为自己相伴终生的伴侣。

但他本应就此断了对他的念想的。可是，现在只要闭上眼睛，脑海里还是充满了藤丸立香。

这到底是怎样一种感情呢。这难道可以称之为爱吗？

就在他胡思乱想的时候，加拉哈德听到一串奇异的脚步声。很轻，一定是藤丸立香光着脚，生怕打搅到他。已经半夜了，他还没睡吗？……烦死了，你怎么又在想那个人，加拉哈德！

不过他等了很久，也没有等到藤丸立香回来。也或许是他的脚步变得更轻了，我没听到他想。房间里的阴影从墨蓝逐渐转变成一种青灰色，星星熄灭，朝霞到来，他侧过脸，不知不觉地睡过去了。

夏天很快就过去了，冬日也在不知不觉中来临。不过圣诞节那天，兰斯洛特本来答应他们要回来的，却因为要参加政府里的酒宴，并没有赶回家中。去接电话的是藤丸立香，他看起来有些失落。

加拉哈德听到电话声，也走下来了，却只看到藤丸立香独自坐回了落地窗前，摆弄他的掌机。

他想藤丸立香明明比他还要大两岁，怎么像个小孩子似的；又想安慰他说兰斯洛特这个人就是言而无信的，但肯定又会被藤丸立香反驳。所以他最后只是慢悠悠地走了过去，在藤丸立香身边坐下了。

「加拉哈德，你说兰斯洛特先生会回来吗？」

加拉哈德欲言又止。他明白藤丸立香的心思，因为过去他也总坐在这里——因为那里能够直接看到大门，如果父亲回来了，他就能够立即发觉。但自从失望了太多次之后，他就再也没抱过期待了。

不过这念头刚一闪过，外面的大门就轰然打开。藤丸立香又惊又喜，急忙转过脸去，却微微地一愣：他看到了一辆陌生的汽车。

那并不是兰斯洛特，而是他的朋友贝德维尔律师。据律师说，兰斯洛特警长是托他在回家路上顺便到这里来，送他们圣诞礼物的。

圣诞礼物是两台最新型号的VR。加拉哈德对这个东西兴趣一般，但和他形成了鲜明对比，藤丸立香看起来倒是非常快乐。嘴巴上虽然没什么表示，但他一激动起来眼睛就闪闪发亮，简直就像一条龙见到宝石那样。

不过兴奋归兴奋，对于这从未用过的电子产品，藤丸立香倒不是特别上手，在屋里鼓捣了许久之后还是不得其法，最后在快睡觉的时候，加拉哈德突然听到门外有人轻轻敲了好几下。

这个节奏，是藤丸立香。

他向外探了小半个身子，问藤丸立香又有什么事，而藤丸立香站在门前挠了挠头，又是一副极不好意思的模样：「……加拉哈德，能请你帮个忙吗？就是兰斯洛特先生送我们的这个VR……我有点不太会用。」

「是哪里不会用？」

「哪里我都不太会用。」

加拉哈德叹了口气：「那我去看看。」

「谢谢你，加拉哈德！我就知道，真不愧是你，对我最好了！」

「行了行了。」加拉哈德摆摆手。

「那能不能顺便帮我弄点东西？就是那个！我之前看网上有的，可以自由定制捏你喜欢的女孩子类型……是不是叫VR女友什么的……哎总之差不多就是那个……加拉哈德？」

虽然他这个废宅哥哥平日里除了吃药睡觉，一般来说就是蹲在屋里打游戏，有这种兴趣也是意料之中。但是……但是幸亏走廊里没开灯，加拉哈德想，我的表情现在一定非常精彩。

「……没看出来，立香你居然喜欢那种东西啊。」

「加拉哈德难道不喜欢吗？！」

加拉哈德眼前一黑：「我难道看起来是会玩这种游戏的人吗？」

藤丸立香认真地点了点头：「很像啊！难道这世界上会有人不喜欢美少女吗？」

「……」

这段时间以来，他越是意识到自己爱上了藤丸立香，越是觉得绝望。因为藤丸立香确实只把他当做普通朋友，或许更亲密一点，能够当做兄弟。但他以为的那种爱意——完全没有感觉。所以在此之上，藤丸立香对他越好，他越是绝望。

可他还是不明白，如果立香真的对我毫无感觉，那他为什么要在那天晚上握住我的手呢？

加拉哈德开始不断地怀疑人生。但经不住藤丸立香软磨硬泡，他最后还是一边醋意满怀，一边无奈地给藤丸立香安了一款纸片人女友模拟器。

——他当真想不到这种游戏居然也会有如此大的魔力。

藤丸立香平日里玩的东西倒是不少，电脑里的，手机上的，掌机里的，不过对什么东西都是三分钟热度。可这VR刚一戴上，他就眼睁睁地看着藤丸立香到了茶不思饭不想的地步——他想如果不是后来每天他强行拉着藤丸立香出屋吃饭，他真的能够忘记吃东西。

人和人之间果然是永远无法互相理解的吧，加拉哈德一边倚着门框，一边绝望地想，觉得几个月前给他安这东西就是个错误决定。

如今春天都过了一半，按道理，再怎么有趣的游戏都不该沉迷到如此程度的。所以，现在他看着正午时分还蜷在床上睡得极熟的藤丸立香，只觉得气不打一处来。

——藤丸立香睡着了都戴着VR不放。

看他睡着了都是一副心满意足的模样，加拉哈德真的很好奇他到底都在VR里面看到了什么。是不是正躺在哪个纸片人姑娘膝盖上呢？

不过说到底，我为什么对他这么在意啊！

可他的身体又不听大脑的使唤了。只见一边在心里对自己说上帝作证我仅仅只是好奇，加拉哈德一边蹑手蹑脚地走了过去，小心翼翼地摘掉了藤丸立香的VR，戴在了自己脸上。

「——这么早就醒来了吗？今天是假日，再多休息一会也是可以的哦，前辈？」

「……」

加拉哈德僵住了。而在视线无意识地扫向左下角的角色信息的时候，他猛地缩紧了瞳孔，只觉得浑身的血液都开始倒流。

——人物姓名：玛修·基列莱特。年龄：16岁——

他同立香讲过许多玛修的事，他也知道她的旧姓是基列莱特。这都没什么稀奇的。可面前的这个少女，和她简直太像了。如果那孩子如今还活在这个世界上的话，应该也和面前的幻象有着相差无几的面庞吧……

他惊慌失措地摘下了VR，戴回藤丸立香头上，跑出了房间。一种强烈的眩晕席卷了他。

因为加拉哈德记得，他从未和藤丸立香提起过，玛修的双眼是和他截然不同的，温柔的藤萝色。而家中前些年意外失火过一次，有关她和母亲伊莲的记忆碎片在火中已荡然无存，那么藤丸立香究竟是从哪里知道的？

脑子里突然生出一个让自己都不敢置信的想法。或许藤丸立香也曾见过她吗？

口袋里的手机突然嗡嗡作响。加拉哈德打开手机，屏幕里是一个陌生号码。但因为很少有人给他打电话，加拉哈德虽然心存疑惑，还是接听了。

「喂喂？是加拉哈德先生吗？……喂？请问有人在听吗？」

居然真的是打给他的。对面的声音很熟悉，不过是谁——

「您好。我是加拉哈德，请问……」

「……我是达·芬奇。列奥纳多·达·芬奇。加拉哈德先生还记得我吗？在萨默塞特疗养院，我们曾经见过面的。」

萨默塞特疗养院。那她就是对面那个迦勒底生物医疗有限公司的——等等。迦勒底生物医疗有限公司？那个制药厂？！

他想起刚才给藤丸立香戴回VR的时候，又见到他脊骨上隐约透出的刺青形状。之前他只觉得熟悉，可无论如何都想不起在哪见过。

现在，加拉哈德想起来了。

过去住在疗养院里的时候，他常常坐在窗前，或者疗养院前院的樟树下面，听着远方机器的轰鸣声。而迦勒底制药厂就在疗养院门前那条溪流的对面，在清晨的阳光下，那大楼上的标志总是闪烁着宝石一样美丽的蓝光。

那个标志，就和藤丸立香后颈上的一模一样！

「……是的，我记得。……想要见一次面吗。我现在在家还是休养期，出来或许不太方便。但没关系，」他听见自己的声音几乎发起抖来，「我会尽可能地想办法来见你一面的。」


	4. Chapter 4

虽然知道情绪过度激烈会诱导分化期的提前到来，但谁都没想到，命运居然这样喜欢捉弄他。本来在和达·芬奇会面之后，加拉哈德难掩震惊，几乎当即就想回去找父亲和藤丸立香问个清楚。可就在赶回家里的路上，他的分化期到来了。

而后意外更是接踵而来，使他已然忘记自己本该做些什么了。

找到抑制剂之后，加拉哈德连忙跑下楼去。可他没有喂药的经验，手一直哆嗦，藤丸立香嗓子又浅，完全吞不下抑制剂的锭剂。后颈他咬过的位置还在一直流血，混合着强烈Omega信息素的血液让他又开始手忙脚乱，头晕目眩——

这时，一道强光透过落地窗照亮了他，加拉哈德下意识地抬头望向门边，听到了熟悉的脚步声。

兰斯洛特回来了。

但在进门的那一刻，兰斯洛特看着一片狼藉的地毯和眼睛猩红的加拉哈德，产生了片刻的惊愕。他知道儿子到了这个年纪已然随时都有可能分化，但从未想过会是这种发展。他的表情一瞬间变得非常奇怪，不知是想要发作，还是无奈苦笑，而这种混杂的情绪在他的脸上是很少见的，几乎使他向来英俊的脸孔产生了轻微的扭曲。

父子两个就这样互相对视着，很久都没有说话。后来，还是兰斯洛特先迈动了脚步，但他一往前走，加拉哈德立刻神经紧张地向后退去，不知不觉做出了一个守卫身后Omega的姿势。

他心里乱极了，千头万绪一同涌上心头。他想藤丸立香什么时候被兰斯洛特标记的？他回家之后对此毫无察觉，所以肯定在他回家之前。那么，藤丸立香是为什么和他生活在一起的……那他们之间——

所有人都在骗我。但立香也是自愿瞒着我的吗？他不应该是这样的人，所以——

加拉哈德的声音变得嘶哑：「你都对立香做了什么？」

「我做了什么？混账小子，应该是我问你！」

此刻，兰斯洛特的声音居然带上了一种罕见的严厉，他说：「给我从立香身边离开！」

「标记他的是不是你？为什么我从来都不知道这件事？你们到底还有多少事情是我不知道的……我不相信你是真心喜欢他。你是不是也骗了他？就像当年你骗我母亲一样——」

「我没有骗过伊莲！」

「那你有没有骗立香？」

兰斯洛特有一瞬间的沉默。但随后，他压低声音道：「有些事我有机会会告诉你的，但你现在要听父亲的话，加拉哈德，立刻离开这里！」

Alpha的热潮期尚未散去，面对着同类有着本能的攻击性，更别说这个Alpha是兰斯洛特了。但他向兰斯洛特挥拳的一瞬间，却被父亲轻而易举地反制住，旋即回敬了一拳。这一拳直击胸口，加拉哈德登时踉跄两步，险些没倒在沙发上。

兰斯洛特越过他，将藤丸立香抱了起来，检查他的瞳孔和呼吸。还好，并没有完全丧失意志，但少年烧得很严重，浑身冷汗，额头烫得惊人。两种不同来源的信息素在他体内互相对峙，引发了强烈的排异反应。

——这种情况，必须要送到医生那里去不可了。

他当机立断，把锭剂捏碎，用水送下，随即抱着藤丸立香向外走去。加拉哈德捂着胸口慢慢地爬起来：「你们要去哪儿？」

「送他去医院。」

「我也要去。」

「你给我好好待在家里，加拉哈德。哪里都不许去。他正是因为你才变成了这副模样，」他父亲罕见地阴了脸色，声音已经压抑着暴怒，「你明明知道，他的身体本来就很不好。加拉哈德，你最好祈祷他不要留下任何后遗症。」

>>>

藤丸立香再度醒来，已经是三天后的下午。他一睁开眼就听到身边有人在对他说话。

「立香！你总算醒过来了。感觉怎么样？」

是加拉哈德。

藤丸立香的眼睛艰难地转动了一圈，盯着面前的人看了好一会儿，才说：「疼。」

加拉哈德闻言立刻紧张起来：「哪里疼？」

「……嗓子。好渴……想喝水……」

——连日以来滴水未进，嗓子里又干又疼，就像被灼烧过一样。

加拉哈德这才松了口气，忙说：「我去给你倒一杯水来！」

后来他接了杯温水过来，又小心翼翼地把藤丸立香扶起来，背后给他垫上枕头。然而醒转了很久之后，藤丸立香依旧觉得昏昏沉沉，眼底发黑，身体深处似乎还鸣响着微弱的痛感——

他慢慢地想起了昏迷之前的一切事情。他想起加拉哈德试图对他进行腔内标记，然而这具身体，本能地反抗着他的信息素。大概就是因为这样吧。

……不过体内被注入两种以上Alpha信息素的Omega会因排异反应生命垂危，我却又一次有幸活下来了啊。

「加拉哈德，我睡了多久了？」

「三天多了。」

加拉哈德坐在他床边，垂着头，声音听起来有些消沉：「本来兰斯洛特不让我进来见你的。但是我想亲口对你说句对不起，所以趁没人在，我就偷偷溜进来了。」

藤丸立香这才发现他额角有一块不自然的深青色淤痕：「你脸上怎么了？兰斯洛特先生打你了？」

「别说这个了。」加拉哈德拨了拨头发，避过了他的视线。

但下一刻，他毫无预兆地单膝跪在了床前！

藤丸立香有那么一瞬间被他吓到了。他声音里无奈又茫然：「加拉哈德，你这是做什么？」

「……总之，对不起，立香，我向上帝发誓，」他举起手，稍微有点语无伦次，「以后再也不会……做这种违逆你的意愿，伤害你的事情了……抱歉。我也是第一次经历热潮期，那个时候我也不知道自己怎么了……」

藤丸立香摇了摇头：「没关系。我知道的，在本能面前人往往无法控制自己。这并不能完全怪你，加拉哈德。」

他苦笑着说：「不。我那时候一定是疯了……」

「好了，好了。」藤丸立香叹息了一声，「别说这个了。你快站起来吧。」

——真是的。他们父子两个都喜欢做出这种阵仗来吗。

「好吧。那，那你肚子饿不饿，要不要吃点东西？」

藤丸立香想了想：「我也不知道要吃什么……我想吃点让嘴巴里有味道的东西。」

「那吃苹果怎么样？」

藤丸立香点了点头。

后来，加拉哈德坐在床边给他削苹果。而藤丸立香看着他小心翼翼的模样，却一直沉默。这种沉默让加拉哈德不免又局促起来——他总觉得藤丸立香以前的话是很多的。

他到底在想什么呢？我接下来，应该跟他说些什么好呢？我想要的又是什么呢？

这些天来，加拉哈德独自在家里想了很多。他本来预想的未来是这样的：分化在某个早晨无声到来，他使用抑制剂安全无害地度过作为Alpha的第一个热潮期，然后，向藤丸立香告白。他是Beta，不是Omega，没关系，当然他也想过万分之一的可能性，想藤丸立香或许真的是个掩盖得很好的Omega。那则是惊喜了，但没有惊喜，也不要紧。

因为他爱他是因为他是藤丸立香，而并不只是爱一个Beta或者Omega。

可他从来都没有想过，事情会变成这样。

「加拉哈德。」

「怎么了，立香？」

「没什么。」他摇了摇头，声音虚弱，「其实我刚才一直在想，或许真正该抱歉的是我也不一定。因为我一直隐瞒了我已身为兰斯洛特先生的Omega的事实。对不起。」

少年手中的水果刀停顿了一下，苹果皮应声而落。他匆匆忙忙将其拾起来扔进垃圾桶里，与此同时，极轻极低地说了一句话。

「……我会救你的。」

藤丸立香没听清楚：「你刚才说什么？」

「没什么。」他把苹果切成六块，削去果核，递了一块给藤丸立香，「吃吧。」

藤丸立香微微往前伸了一下脖子，将苹果果肉含到了嘴里，慢慢地嚼碎开来。是一种甜美多汁的水果气味，只是事到如今，居然让他内心深处生出了一点厌恶。

但毕竟是加拉哈德的好意，他最后还是没有吐出来。

「谢谢你。」他对身边的银发少年微笑着说。然而他并不知道，此刻加拉哈德看着他的笑容，心中更是痛苦郁结，不能自已。

「你也，不要怪兰斯洛特先生。」他停了停，继续说，「毕竟怎么说，都会有些尴尬吧。在回来之前，兰斯洛特先生也同我说，如果你知道了，一定会很排斥我。但我是真心喜欢你……」

加拉哈德抬头。

藤丸立香：「……想和你做好朋友的。」

「……」

加拉哈德的头又垂了下去，声音闷闷的：「那如果我并不只想和立香做好朋友呢？」

「不要这样，加拉哈德。」

——三天前，在父亲回家的时候，他曾在书房里发现了一个崭新的文件袋，上面盖着某家私人医院的印章。抑制不住好奇心，加拉哈德偷偷地将其打开看了一眼。然后，巨大的震惊伴随着喜悦和痛苦同时席卷了他。震惊的是这是一份信息素同调率比对监测报告，喜悦的是兰斯洛特和藤丸立香的同调率只有60%，而他和藤丸立香之间的同调率却高达95%！

一般来说，这个世界上并不是所有人都能找到和自己同调率在50%以上的伴侣，60%的同调率就已经可以说是良配，而95%只意味着一件连他都无法想象的事：他们是天生一对，命中注定就应该在一起的——

然而，他痛苦的原因也正在于此。

如果他的分化期能来的更早一点，如果他们能更早一点相遇，是不是他们就不用迎接这种阴差阳错的命运了？

但脑海里千头万绪转了又转，他咬了咬嘴唇，最后还是决定将这件事说出来。

「立香。其实有一件事情我想告诉你。我看到了信息素同调率的比对检测报告，我们的同调率是……95%。」

他深深呼吸了一口气，望向藤丸立香不可置信的震颤的眼睛：「立香哥也知道95%是什么概念吧？我们——」

但他的话被藤丸立香打断了。

「其实我早就感觉到了。但是，加拉哈德……或许同调率不能代表一切，而且，或许你未来能够找到更合适的对象也不一定呢？」

他也知道自己的安慰苍白极了。其实那天被加拉哈德强行引发了热潮期，他就觉察到了某种令人惧怕的可能性——但他不敢细想。可如今即使真的知道了，他还是震惊于95%这个数字所代表的，充满恶意的命运。

上帝为什么总是如此喜欢跟我们开玩笑呢？

刚才加拉哈德的眼睛里本来光彩熠熠，现在又黯淡下去了。

「……不会再有了，立香。不会再有了。」

他看着藤丸立香，极想吻他，又极不敢吻。而他何尝不知道他如果用蛮力，可以轻而易举地标记他呢。但是想起立香那天痛苦的表情，他放弃了。比起自己难过，他更不想见到立香难过。

——只可惜他的Omega和他近在咫尺，他却永不可得了。

两个人相对无言了好一会儿。直到外面又隐隐传来了脚步声，加拉哈德才说：「我先走了。有什么事情的话，你就叫我。」

>>>

三月，四月，五月。自他们的关系悄然改变以来，直到六月，虽然表面上依旧朝夕相处，兄友弟恭，但两人之间却像是被一道无形的膜生生隔开了。他们都能感觉到有什么东西自那一天之后完全不一样了。

但这对加拉哈德来说或许是最好的情况，毕竟时间会抹平一切——如果他真的能把持住自己，再也不越雷池一步的话。

但这绝不可能。即使再清廉自持，他依旧只是个刚刚分化的Alpha，更别说他的命运之番如此近在咫尺，这对他来说，这段日子就像是在走钢索一样摇摇欲坠，稍有不慎就会坠入万丈深渊。

——而那一天最后还是到来了。

六月的一个深夜，按日子算，热潮期即将到来。Alpha早已吃过了抑制剂，现在正百无聊赖地躺在床上等待入眠。本来抑制剂应该让他昏昏欲睡才对，但他今晚不知是怎么了，心在胸腔里砰砰地跳，整个人只觉得躁动不安，无法入睡，出了一身粘腻冷汗。加拉哈德最后垂头丧气地坐起来，打算去换个衣服，再去冲个澡。

兰斯洛特作为家主，在一楼有独立的盥洗间，卧房和书房。而他和藤丸立香平日里是共用一个盥洗间的。他去的时候，走廊里藤丸立香房间的灯没亮，大抵是这么晚，他也睡了。加拉哈德草草洗了个澡，便把换下来的衣服往脏衣篮里丢。但这时，不知为何，在把衣服丢进脏衣篮的时候，他的余光在脏衣篮里稍微凝滞了一下。

他望见了藤丸立香换下来的晨衣正团成一团，丢在里面。

加拉哈德停住了脚步。

有一件不可告人的事一直埋在他心底：那些在分化期到来之前缠绕他的梦魇，如今即使在他清醒的时刻也一直在脑内回荡。因此，其实从三月之后直到现在，即使在白昼之下表现得再如何粉饰太平，他在夜晚依旧会一边想着藤丸立香，一边自渎。

——在萨默塞特疗养院那种地方住了两年，再正常的人也会趋于疯狂。更何况他的精神本来就很脆弱了，众所周知，在这笼子般的世界里，藤丸立香在很多时候近乎于他唯一的精神依靠。

他悄无声息地弯下腰，伸手将藤丸立香的晨衣从他的衣服下面抽了出来。那件晨衣很薄，又轻又柔软，从里面渗出熟悉的香味来。可那种香味不同以往，带着一种潮湿的粘腻感——他用手很仔细地碰了碰衣料，摸到了很可疑的，被洇湿的一小块。

……同调率太高又共同生活在一起的Alpha和Omega，会连热潮期都逐步倾向于一致的。

加拉哈德的手握紧了晨衣的一角，眼神望向盥洗室窗外雾霭迷蒙的群山。伦敦今夜又下了雨，空气极潮极闷，他捂着胸口，只觉得自己要喘不过气来了。

立香。对不起。他闭上眼睛。我会很短暂，很利索。明天一早仆人就会把这些衣服囫囵洗净，谁都不会发现我们的。所以，只有这次，只给我这一次，求你了——

他开始隔着晨衣的下摆碰触自己，幻想着这是藤丸立香手指的抚摸。实际上藤丸立香的手指要比他更细一些，更因为伤痕累累而粗糙一些。不过隔着一层布料，或许这些区别也不会那么明显。

持续不断地，着魔一般地，他继续用手掌进行着亵渎的动作。在这种时候，他用晨衣的前襟牢牢地蒙住了自己的脸，幻想着藤丸立香黑漆漆乱蓬蓬的头发，锁链般柔软的手掌和肌肤上朦胧的微光；想那柔软的触感正来自于他的真命天子本身，而他正要溺死在他里面。

咬着脸颊内侧，少年只感觉到一种又甜蜜又苦涩的疼痛沿着耳际刺入脑海。在那之后，是一阵持续的，迟来的震颤。加拉哈德从那种使人窒息的甜香中探出头，颓然地跌坐下来。

信息素的甜美余韵还残留在他鼻尖上。可他只觉得现在，藤丸立香比任何时刻都离他更远。

>>>

后来从走廊回房间的路上，加拉哈德却听见了异动。异动从楼下传来，有跑动声，低语声，还有什么东西翻倒的声音。这让他下意识地要下楼去，但走下楼梯的那刻，他突然停住了脚步。

走廊上只有那一处没关门，屋里极亮，几乎是射出了一道光来。正是兰斯洛特的书房。

那一瞬间他的脑海闪过千百个念头，一种防御本能使他站在了原地，告诉他你不可以再向前了，加拉哈德。你要装作天下太平，你要装作一无所知，就像以前一样，你决不能向前走，决不能打开第十三道门。否则再度睁开眼睛，你将被抛回荒野之中。

可那道光仿佛带着某种蛊惑的隐喻。而且与此同时，他分明听到了藤丸立香的哭泣。

他的脚不受控制地向前迈去——

然而望见门中景象的刹那间，他只觉得如遭雷击，浑身的血液都凝固了。他现在明白以前深夜里偶然听到的，藤丸立香的脚步声意味着什么了。

几乎就连视线都被灼伤。

因为他看到在父亲的书房里，他那命中注定的Omega，正一边哭泣着，一边被压在桌子上，被迫和他的父亲做爱。

——我们果然比任何时刻都更加遥远吗，立香？

其实一开始，加拉哈德并没有见到藤丸立香的脸，只见到父亲在吻他：吻他的手指，吻他的衬衫边缘，吻他的膝盖和脚背，最后匍匐折返。在这折返的过程中，他们死死地纠缠在一块，分开，连接，再分开，再连接……

在他眼里，平日里衣冠楚楚的父亲此刻就像一只扭动狂暴的四足动物，嗓子里不断咕哝着，带着原始的，急切的，怪异的欲望表达。

渐渐地，他们抱在一起。这使他得以见到藤丸立香的侧脸。他的蓝眼睛不断转动着，往天花板上看，往四周看。加拉哈德有那一瞬间甚至以为他们对视了，但很快他就知道那只是他的幻觉。

幸亏只是幻觉。否则他从此以后再也不知道如何和他们两个相处了。

藤丸立香伏在兰斯洛特的肩膀上，发出微微的啜泣声。他的侧脸看起来却十分悲伤，仿佛并不仅仅因为性爱的疼痛而哭泣。

原来兰斯洛特也那么对他。原来他面对着兰斯洛特，也并不会露出笑容来。而他曾经天真地以为他们两情相悦，所以即便要我衷心地祝愿他们大抵也是理所当然的——

后来兰斯洛特把藤丸立香又压回桌上，在桌角闭着眼睛向他冲刺。父亲的低吼声听起来极似某种野兽，这甚至让加拉哈德产生了他并非正在窥视一场性爱，而是在观看一场驯兽表演的错觉——

可这哪是什么驯兽表演。他绝望地想，这野兽分明要将藤丸立香吃掉了——而他呢？

他却只能手脚冰凉地被关在斗兽场外，什么都做不了。

心中猛然燎起一片妒忌的烈火，悲哀的是，欲望的权杖竟也同时试图取回它的权能。这让加拉哈德内心又恐惧又憎恨，前所未有的负面情绪在心底腐烂泡沫般地一涌而上，几乎要在一瞬间完全摧毁他！

所幸，加拉哈德最后还是保持住了理智的防线。也所幸，屋里很亮，走廊很暗，地毯很软，所以没有人注意到他的到来，也没有人注意到他的逃离。

他又向盥洗室跑去。这一次跑去，他是去洗手，洗脸，试图用冰冷的水流麻痹自己的冲动。可水声越大，他越是觉得脸如火燎一般烫，脑子里千万个声音鸣响着，将视野和理智都搅得天翻地覆一塌糊涂——

他什么也没想，什么也想不了了，单单是凭着本能，攥起拳头，一拳打向了镜中之人！

一声脆响之下，镜子裂开了。掉到洗手台上的碎片微微沾着一点红色，是浸了他的血。望着镜中自己破碎的面孔，加拉哈德只觉得那也并非人类：青白的脸色，乱糟糟的毛发，充血的，折射成六七只的眼睛——那也不过是一只怪物罢了。

但后来扶着洗手台，加拉哈德慢慢地冷静下来了。

就在这时，他再度想起三个月前和列奥纳多·达·芬奇的会面，那时她说的话，又开始回荡在他耳际。

他想起达·芬奇向他承认玛修·基列莱特是被送进研究所用来进行药物试验的；他想起藤丸立香被她称为「实验体48号」，他想起她说——

「虽然我知道或许并不应该对着一个人的儿子怀疑他的父亲有涉案嫌疑，但不得不说，我的确怀疑在我不知道的地方，兰斯洛特警长也和我们的迦勒底有很深的关联。」


	5. Chapter 5

往事有如海浪，总是不断地拍打着脑海的岸边，循环往复，却不愿碎成泡沫。加拉哈德这些年来睡眠不好，会做很多梦，而他梦境里的一个重大主题就是往事，或者准确点说，是玛修·基列莱特。

他回到了七年前的那个下午。那天是他的生日，玛修想和他一起去游乐园玩。兰斯洛特为此特意请了假，那是他们被兰斯洛特接过抚养权后，他们第一次共同出游，也是第一次去海德公园。

九曲湖畔有许多小贩一边走一边叫卖东西：鸽子饵料、汽水、棉花糖、果仁冰淇淋。玛修和父亲在那儿喂鸽子，他则去买三支甜筒。卖冰淇淋的小贩刚开的那包蛋筒用没了，他则耐心地等待他找一包新的。那天天气很热，他抱着三支颜色碧绿的甜筒着急地往回跑。

虽然玛修从未说过，但他知道她并不喜欢吃化掉的冰淇淋。

许多鸽子就在这时飞了起来。虽然那些鸟儿是白色的，可它们实在太多，飞起来遮天蔽日，翅膀扑闪的声音简直如同雷声。

加拉哈德跑回了原地。鸽子们离他远去，可愕然地独自站在空旷的广场中央，他却没有见到任何一个熟悉的影子。

无论是玛修，还是父亲。

十分钟后，他才在原地等到父亲。兰斯洛特问他，玛修到哪里去了。他反问您刚才去哪里了呢？兰斯洛特说他刚才给玛修去买鸽子的饵料，而玛修本来就应该在这里的——

是的，她本来应该在这里的。

>>>

加拉哈德惊悸地坐起身来，天已经亮了，他又出了一身冷汗。只不过不知为何，右手手背上发作着一阵火辣辣的黏腻的疼痛，他盯着自己的手看了好一会儿，不知道为什么自己的手出了血。

直到走进盥洗室的时候，看着墙上破碎的镜子，他才慢慢地恢复了一点记忆。不过很奇怪，那段记忆他觉得非常模糊——他思考他应该是见到了兰斯洛特和藤丸立香之间发生了一些他不该看到的事，但是到底见到的是怎样的情景，他已经什么都记不得了。从很早以前他就有这样的毛病，在七年前海德公园里发生的那件事也是，他是在很久之后才逐渐记起原委的。

他站在洗手台前，清洗着手上残余的血迹，看着一片淡红的池水，十指连心，他觉得胸腔深处也发作着同样灼热的痛楚。然而就在这个时候，他在破碎的镜中望见了一个黑发的影子。是藤丸立香。

「加拉哈德？！……你怎么了。你受伤了？快让我看看！」

加拉哈德慢慢转过头来，右手向后藏去。他本来想躲，但没躲开，最后还是被藤丸立香握住了手腕。右手手背上皮开肉绽，但已然结了一层深红的痂。

「……是你砸的镜子吗？」

「我想应该是的。」

「什么叫应该是的？」

他看着藤丸立香，后者皱起眉头，脸上满是担忧。很奇怪，他竟渐渐地记起来了——

但加拉哈德宁愿自己不要记起来。他只觉得心里一阵莫名的酸楚，说话都变得艰难起来。

他呐呐地点了点头：「……是我砸的。对不起，立香。我昨天晚上遇到了一些很难过的事情。但是我以后不会这样了。」

藤丸立香捧着他的手，有那么一会儿想张嘴说什么，但没发出声音。许久之后他才说：「就这样放着不行，要得破伤风的。」

他叹息着说：「你何必如此折磨自己呢。上我屋子里来吧，我给你把伤口简单处理一下。」

「……嗯。」

>>>

后来藤丸立香进屋，让他坐在床边，自己去把药箱拿过来。药箱在书桌抽屉最下面的小柜子里，平时用锁头锁着，里面堆满了乱七八糟的小药瓶，也有着绷带酒精棉碘酒等等之类的外用药。

只是从加拉哈德那个角度，能够见到药箱下面压着一个小小的黑皮笔记本，挺旧的，边缘都折了起来。因为极少在他的房间见到书本一类的东西，所以这笔记本在加拉哈德眼里显得尤其显眼。那是什么很重要的东西吗？莫非是他的日记本吗？

后来藤丸立香坐在他身边，给他仔仔细细地消了毒，包了扎，还顺带着给他剪了双手的手指甲。一道湿漉漉的银色日光在他漆黑的睫羽间跳动，加拉哈德望着他看了一会儿，脸上竟微微烧起一种熟悉的高热。

他以前不觉得藤丸立香有多好看，因为藤丸立香的脸放在人堆里，确实也只能算得上五官端正，没有美到什么不可方物的程度。不过或许是因为命定之番的影响，这便宜哥哥在加拉哈德眼里日趋貌美，如今他只见到藤丸立香认真温柔的蓝眼睛，都觉得这Omega漂亮得几乎浓墨重彩，压得他喘不过气来。

他心里爱极了藤丸立香，也恨极了藤丸立香。因为和达·芬奇见过一面之后，他已隐约觉得，藤丸立香只不过是在透过他去看某个人的倒影。他也明白或爱或恨其实都是一种激素导致的幻觉，只要把这种幻觉熬过去，人生的往后五十年都会柳暗花明——

可那五十年与现在无关，他现在只活在这一瞬间。

藤丸立香问他：「还疼不疼？」

「……当然疼了。」

「没事的。」少年一边柔声说，一边收拾着药剂，「受伤的事常有，忍一忍，就都过去了。你很快就能好起来的，加拉哈德。」

「可如果疼得无法忍耐，又该怎么办呢。」

「……会不会是发炎了？」藤丸立香的手停了一下，「要不要用一点消炎和止疼的药？……我早该想到的，恰好我这里有，你等我倒一杯水来——」

他用左手拉住了刚要起身的藤丸立香。

「疼的不是手，立香。」

藤丸立香转过来，他们又对视了。片刻之后，藤丸立香叹了口气，慢慢地坐了回来，捧住了加拉哈德的手。

然后，他极轻极小心地，亲了亲加拉哈德带伤的手背。

「这样的话……还会疼吗？」

加拉哈德愣了一会，旋即苦笑出声。

「立香哥，有的时候我真的不明白，你到底是怎么想的。你不应该现在还这么对我……」他垂下眼睛，「不过算了。有总比没有好。我很高兴。」

「对不起。」

「没什么好对不起的。又不是你的错。」加拉哈德说，「只是我有一件事想问立香，希望你能诚实地回答我，可以吗？」

「你问吧。」

「你们之间是相爱的吗？」

「……」

藤丸立香再度沉默下来了。加拉哈德望着他低垂的头和苍白的耳尖，很久，很久之后，他才听到少年嗓子里细若蚊呐的声音。

「……爱与不爱对我们来说毫无意义，加拉哈德。」

「那我呢？立香。你对我……就一点感情都没有吗？」

藤丸立香这时抬起头来，轻轻地晃了晃头，表情不知道像是要笑还是像是要落泪：「加拉哈德。你知道吗，某些意义上我们都是一样的……你说过我们朝夕相处，我是你唯一的朋友，而对我来说，也是一样的。你是我的弟弟，我的同伴，如果你现在要我从这里——」

他指了指窗户：「你如果让我现在去死，我立刻就去死。你说我对你有没有感情？」

加拉哈德眨了眨眼睛。他的眼睛最近像是发了炎，总是红通通的，如今看起来又像是要哭出来一样。

「那你对他……你对兰斯洛特的爱，」他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气再张开，「就不能分一点给我吗？」

加拉哈德心里委屈极了，只觉得眼前的一切都是黯淡混沌的。我已经图穷匕见到这个地步了。他想，我真的再也不能回头了。

明明我们才是朝夕相处的，明明我们才彼此心有灵犀，明明我们……才是彼此命中注定的人。可他如今几乎是卑微地乞求着藤丸立香立香对兰斯洛特献上的爱，可以分一点点给他。

但有也总比没有强，他一边这么想，一边说：「求你了。」

藤丸立香愣在原地，仿佛是受了极大震撼一样，半晌都没有说话。很久之后，他才叹息一声：「那你要我……怎么样才好呢？不要再躲着你？就像以前那样吗——」

话音未落，加拉哈德的脸在他面前猛然放大。藤丸立香的瞳孔遽然缩紧——竟是加拉哈德越过了药箱，俯身强行吻了他。

一吻结束之后，他捧着哥哥的脸，像是对他说话，又像是对自己的心说话：「其实我有的时候真的恨你，恨你在我脸上寻找其他人的倒影，但这些都不要紧。我只要这样就够了，立香，只要这样。」

但那惊愕感还没有从藤丸立香身上散去。他看着加拉哈德，突然想起以前在迦勒底里的那些实验体们。他们也像现在这样——被关在研究所地下巨大的囚笼里，在囚笼里他们只有彼此，所以只能相互嬉戏，相互告慰，相互补偿。

只要这样，加拉哈德这么对他说。那只是这样的话，应当不要紧吧……

这么想着，藤丸立香很恍惚地点了点头。他想起了昨夜兰斯洛特对他说的那些话——

「……我知道了。既然这是你的愿望的话。」

>>>

几乎除了最后的那一线尚未跨越以外，他们已经成了世俗意味上的恋人。这对于加拉哈德来说，也是意料之外的。虽然藤丸立香从不主动请求他。虽然这一切要背着兰斯洛特。

一开始是握手，拥抱，接吻。他会在晚饭的时候拉着藤丸立香故意坐在兰斯洛特对面，在他看不见的桌子底下拉住哥哥的手，或者后来大了胆子，他会干脆独自坐在对面，用自己的脚尖去轻触藤丸立香的——藤丸立香在家总是光着脚，隔着棉袜隐隐能感觉到那种冰冷潮湿的触感。在兰斯洛特面前的时候，其实能很明显地感觉到藤丸立香的抗拒。

但藤丸立香拿他没有办法。

这不堕落吗，加拉哈德？心里一个声音这样说。但如果堂堂正正的手段无法取胜的话，有的时候变通也是必要的。既然已经注定不能回头，那就一错再错下去吧。

然而有些底线一旦跨越就再也不能回头了。明明说好了「只是这样」——只是接吻就已足够——但毕竟是命运之番，日子越久，他们之间的亲密行为就不可控制地愈演愈烈。

因此难免的，他后来也会对藤丸立香心存怨恨起来。

他想藤丸立香是骗子，是恶魔，明明已经和别人结成了番，却裹挟了他的命运，但这些都不要紧。因为我爱他的眼睛。那海冰一样湿润，盐湖一般深邃的眼睛。

后来他和藤丸立香说了，藤丸立香有那么一会怔住了——

随后，他居然抱着他的脖子，呜呜地哭了起来。

这是兰斯洛特不在家的某一天，他们背着他在浴缸里亲昵。其实也算不上是多亲昵——只是普通的一起洗澡而已，但对于加拉哈德来说，两人裸裎相对的场景，就已经足够禁忌，足够令人渴望了。

「……怎么了，立香？」

加拉哈德错乱地抱住藤丸立香，有那么一刹那的茫然。他看着藤丸立香颤抖的蝴蝶骨，问：「……你为什么哭啊。」

「我也……不知道。」

藤丸立香哽咽着回答：「我也不知道。或许是因为这个世界上第一次有人说爱我……而不是因为别的什么东西。仅仅因为我是我自己……仅仅因为我有这双眼睛。」

加拉哈德问：「他也没说过爱你吗？」

「我不是说过吗，『爱』这个字眼对于我们来说根本没有意义……」

「可是……可是我爱你。」

「我知道，加拉哈德。」他说，「谢谢你。」

加拉哈德把藤丸立香扶了起来，说：「你知道吗，立香哥，你有时候哭起来，眼睛会从矢车菊的颜色变成紫罗兰的颜色……我是，我是说真的。」

藤丸立香听他这话，明明眼睛还是红的，却笑出声来：「傻子，世界上没有这种眼睛，哪里学来的花言巧语，不要生搬硬套了，我可不吃这套。」

但下一刻，加拉哈德却突然捧着他的脸，又小心翼翼地吻了吻他的眼睛。藤丸立香的眼泪有那么一瞬间全都消失在了这个吻中。

「你真是疯了……加拉哈德。加拉哈德。加拉哈德……」

藤丸立香叹息了一声，随即捂住了嘴，先是呜咽，随后将脸埋在手里，放声大哭起来。

哭了一会儿，藤丸立香停住了。他的面庞恢复了平时的，不，甚至比以往更加沉静的模样。加拉哈德看着他的脸，心想要不是那双眼睛泫然欲泣，他都觉得不是在看藤丸立香，而是在看一面映照出他脸的银镜。

「加拉哈德。」藤丸立香突然说，「你想不想做？」

加拉哈德看着他，只觉得自己的身体不是自己的，而只是巫师藤丸立香的一具傀儡。被他这样操纵着，他没有办法不点头。

但他们并没有做到最后——又或者说，并没有真正地做。他只是让藤丸立香用膝盖夹住他的阴茎，他在里面慢慢磨蹭，不断地重复着那模拟的动作。浴室里太热了，他们半身泡在水里，藤丸立香抱着他的脖子，性器半硬起来，抵着他的腹间。他一摸上去，藤丸立香就剧烈颤抖起来。

他居然也动了情了，加拉哈德恍惚地想。与此同时，他也被他身上的信息素窒得呼吸困难，觉得自己快要死了。

但他没有死，他只是和藤丸立香一起沉陷在濒死的快乐里，随后从那种快乐里再度幸存下来了。

事毕之后，他们两个靠在浴缸边缘，望着水缸蒸汽上很朦胧的水晶吊灯。

「加拉哈德，」藤丸立香很模糊地说，「你说灯罩里有些地方怎么黑乎乎的？」

「那应该是飞虫的尸体。沿着吊灯灯罩的缝隙爬进去的，但是因为后来爬不出来，就死在里面了。」

「……这就是所谓昆虫的『趋光性』吗？」

加拉哈德点了点头。

藤丸立香轻轻笑了一下，往加拉哈德身边靠了靠。加拉哈德不知道他在笑什么，只是很久之后才听到藤丸立香又发出一声很长的叹息。

「明明知道会死还往里冲……本能有时候往往会害死人的。」

后来，今夜他们睡在了一起。灯已经关了，藤丸立香却翻来覆去地睡不着。后来他用手指轻轻卷了卷加拉哈德的发尾，说：「加拉哈德，你最近的头发好像长长了很多，都要盖过脖子了。……要不要剪掉？」

「立香剪头发的手艺可算不上好。」

藤丸立香不好意思地摸了摸自己乱糟糟的头发：「可是加拉哈德你自己也不是很会剪头发吧！」

加拉哈德笑了笑：「算了。等过一阵子，请仆人，或者干脆出门剪掉就好了。我们两个一起——」

「……一起？」

「你就真的没有想过出去吗，立香？」

「其实外面也不是很危险……我是觉得如果加拉哈德出去的话，兰斯洛特先生最后也会同意的。但我就算了，」他摇摇头。

「不会的。」加拉哈德苦笑道，「这里是笼子。你忘了，我每次都是趁警卫换班和停电的时候从仆人通道里溜出去的。」

「原来之前的几次停电……」

「没错。」加拉哈德说，「都是我干的。」

「这样很危险。」

「但我想跟立香一起走。想带着立香，去看看外面更辽阔的世界……当然，如果立香完全不愿意的话……」

藤丸立香正在给他梳头发的手，有那么一会儿顿住了。随后听到的话音已然极轻极淡，但让加拉哈德几乎有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「……可以啊。只要加拉哈德能够做到的话。」

「真的？」

藤丸立香没有再发出声音来了。加拉哈德转过身，只看到他已然闭上眼睛——虽说手指还搭在枕头边上——就那样睡过去了。加拉哈德轻轻地推了推他，但藤丸立香却再也没有反应，只隐隐地发出一种平稳的，稍显沉重的呼吸声。

加拉哈德慢慢地坐了起来。他在床边坐了很久，又轻轻喊了好几句立香，但都没有得到回话。于是后来他小心翼翼摸到了立香床头的小钥匙，轻手轻脚地走下了床。

借着月光，他慢慢地旋开了卧室里书桌抽屉最下层的锁。果不其然，那笔记本正压在药箱下面——

只是那虽然是日记本，却并不是藤丸立香的名字。


	6. Chapter 6

在十八岁的春天，已经是他第三次见到列奥纳多·达·芬奇。前两次见面，则都是在萨默塞特疗养院里。

萨默塞特疗养院说是疗养院，其实类似于精神病院。他被关入其中的罪名是因为患有精神分裂症，所以即使他说自己是正常人也没什么用——因为精神病人证明自己的正常总是一个悖论——但加拉哈德只觉得在这里，没有一个人是正常人，除了他自己。

进疗养院的第一天，他因为后知后觉的吵闹被打了两针镇定剂，关在了病房里。他对面坐着一个安安静静的英国青年，金发碧眼，戴着眼镜，细声细气地安慰他不要闹了，你会好起来的。

加拉哈德说：「我没有病。」

青年笑眯眯说：「我知道的，哪怕再疯疯癫癫的孩子，也总有清醒的时刻。」

「……」

有那么一段时间，加拉哈德在疗养院里，只觉得非常绝望无助。而那段时间里，他只能和他的病友——那个金发青年，他自称亨利·杰基尔——作伴。还好亨利·杰基尔是个颇有趣的男人，他喜欢看书，写作，见多识广，博闻强记，会从食堂回来的时候不知从哪儿顺一把百合花或者马蹄莲，也会在外面和加拉哈德闲逛的时候，把天空中的小鸟乱起名字，再见，弗兰肯斯坦，你好，加拉哈德——他说，加拉哈德。

加拉哈德说：「我在这儿。」

杰基尔则说：「我知道你想从这里飞出去，但出不去，是吗？所以，我把它取了你的名字。」

好吧，合着是一种良好的祝愿。加拉哈德叹气：「我知道了，杰基尔先生。」

后来，杰基尔也总会跟他说很多疗养院里发生的奇怪事情，譬如说总有人会在疗养院里神秘消失。

「那他们去哪里了？」加拉哈德问。

杰基尔极神秘地扬起下巴，示意窗外的方向。在萨默塞特疗养院外有一条河，河对岸，正是一间名为迦勒底的制药研究所。

「他们都被扔到那里去做实验体了。我有一天会到那里的，你有一天也会去的……哈哈哈！」杰基尔看着瞬间苍白的脸色，停止了笑声，说，「开玩笑的，加拉哈德。其实也只是个都市传说而已，倒也不用如此信以为真。」

「……」

不过总的来说，虽然爱开玩笑，但这样一个温和无害的人，加拉哈德并不讨厌。

但变故发生在半个月后的一个夜里，他那晚已经睡熟了，但睁开眼睛的时候，却吓得叫了一声——他看到一张面孔正在他上方，眼睛猩红，面容扭曲，对着他咯咯地笑，手里还拿着一把剪刀。加拉哈德看着那人，觉得他极像杰基尔，但不对劲，因为他比杰基尔看起来更骇人，更阴郁，脊背更佝偻，就像是和他完全不同的另一个人似的。

他问：「你是谁？」

男人拿着剪刀，咯咯地对着他行了个礼，说自己名叫海德，随即，一刀捅向了他——

不过加拉哈德因为及时从病房里逃出来，到最后，只是稍微受了一点轻伤。可亨利·杰基尔——或者说海德，在第二天之后，加拉哈德就再也没有见过他。

但后来，他却在疗养院里见到了列奥纳多·达·芬奇。迦勒底制药研究所的研究员，因为她胸前也有那和制药公司的标志一模一样的胸章，所以从一开始，他就认出了她。

这是他们第一次见面。第二次见面，则是在爆炸发生的三个月后。那时居然是达芬奇来找过他，问他知不知道一些没头没脑的事。她甚至旁敲侧击地打听他的家庭情况。加拉哈德问她为什么找上他，达芬奇说，这一切和爆炸案有关。但加拉哈德觉得很奇怪：「你为什么觉得我会知道消息呢？」

达·芬奇盯着他的眼睛看：「直觉。」

加拉哈德回视她的眼睛，说：「你比我更像怪人。」

但后来，达·芬奇非要和加拉哈德交换联系方式。虽然加拉哈德心里并不愿意，但面对着这样一位女士，家庭教养让他无法当面拒绝。只是在达·芬奇离开之后，加拉哈德就把她写有联系方式的纸条扔进了壁炉里。

那么我们该回过头说说在春天发生的事情了。

其实不得不说达·芬奇一开始就和加拉哈德想象的研究员形象不太一样：虽然她依旧年轻，美丽，有一张纤巧完美的鹅蛋形面孔，只是在和她第三次见面的时候，她那双眼睛却已然难掩憔悴，就像占据这个躯壳的已然并非他在疗养院见过的那位研究员小姐，而是另外一个苍老的灵魂似的。

他们选在一家普通的路边咖啡馆见面。他问达·芬奇是怎么找到他的——不仅是包括这一次。还有前一次。

「……如果我说，通过玛修·基列莱特，你会相信吗？」

加拉哈德的瞳孔遽然缩紧，几乎是条件反射，他听到这个名字的一瞬间就站了起来：「你说什么！」

「……但是，很抱歉。」达·芬奇闭上眼睛，「玛修已经不在这个世上了。我没有保护好她，对不起。」

加拉哈德瞬间呆立在原地，半晌说不出一句话。

后来达·芬奇跟他说了很多事，包括玛修是被带入迦勒底做了实验体，包括后来她负责照顾玛修，包括后来她去南极勘察迦勒底新址时，却听说了制药厂爆炸的消息。他怔住了，就像被人从后脑勺狠狠地锤了一下似的，脑子里嗡嗡地响，很久都没回过神来。

「我也是在爆炸之后……才知道这些实验体的来源都是非自愿的。对不起。」达·芬奇说。

后来，他又听达·芬奇说了很多事，包括迦勒底其他的一些人，叫罗马尼·阿其曼的，叫雷夫·莱诺尔的。她说他们都对玛修很好，玛修在里面其实过的还不错，只是要经常吃药——虽然听到这些话的时候，加拉哈德的目光依旧是怀疑和警惕的。

「……后来，罗马尼死于爆炸之中，只有我和雷夫·莱诺尔活了下来。但是，在制药厂爆炸不久之后，他就在伯明翰的一家旅店里遭枪杀身亡。抱歉，这也是我之前来找你的缘由，加拉哈德。但那时你在疗养院里待了很久，对外界几乎一无所知，并且，我那时候没有证据，实在没有办法——确凿无疑地相信雷夫·莱诺尔的死和兰斯洛特先生以及实验体48号有关。」

——她说，兰斯洛特。还有，48号。

加拉哈德猛然回想起了藤丸立香身上的刺青，一种不好的预感从心底徐徐升起——

「……48号？」

「就是这个人。或许你也见过他吗？」

达·芬奇从档案夹里抽出了一张照片。加拉哈德眼皮一跳。正是藤丸立香。他在那一瞬间，想明白了很多事情。但他只是看了一眼达·芬奇，随即缓慢地摇了摇头。

达·芬奇叹了口气：「好吧。那你如果有他的线索，可以通知我吗？」

「这个人很重要吗？」

「很重要，因为这个人是整个爆炸案中我们唯一没找到的尸体……我怀疑，这个人还活在世界上。」

她抿了一口柠檬水，继续说：「而加拉哈德，这个实验体，和玛修生前关系非常地好，几乎是已经到了亲密无间的程度了。我们是在通风管道附近……发现玛修的。而那里，可以说是唯一能够逃出迦勒底的所在。」

但达·芬奇并不知道，她的话落在加拉哈德耳中，又是另一番意思了。联想到之前疗养院里的神秘传闻，加上在杰基尔「失踪」之后「恰巧」出现在疗养院中的她，加拉哈德心中已经隐隐地有了一种连他自己都不敢相信的想法——他怀疑玛修当年被绑架，和兰斯洛特本来也有所关联。因为无论是立香的出现，还是当年他被送去的疗养院刚好就在迦勒底对面都太巧合了，巧合得让加拉哈德不可能不相信，他的父亲跟迦勒底或许有一种千丝万缕的关系。

——可那怎么可能呢？毕竟兰斯洛特是你们的父亲不是吗？

——可为什么没有可能呢？毕竟兰斯洛特虽然是你们的父亲，却抛弃了你们十年，并且到现在依旧对外宣称单身不是吗？

「另外，还有一件事，加拉哈德。」达·芬奇说，「当时虽然案件现场被构造成了自杀身亡的情况，但我一直不信。因为自杀身亡的弹道痕迹和他杀是完全不同的。于是我后来通过一些手段，弄到了伯明翰警方当年在枪击案现场留存的线索文件。你知道吗？雷夫·莱诺尔死于苏格兰场警察的制式手枪格洛克26式。顺便一提，只有苏格兰场警察的配枪是这一种类型，伯明翰以及其他英国警察，配备的都是格洛克19式。」

加拉哈德皱起眉头。

「可达·芬奇女士。这并不能证明什么。又不只是苏格兰场的警察有这种手枪。」

「我们的调查方式和你想的大概不太一样，加拉哈德。达芬奇说，在枪击案现场留存的线索文件里，我弄到了现场取样的指纹，随后，大概是上帝的指引吧——我突发奇想，试图弄到了兰斯洛特警长的——你猜结果如何？完全对的上。」

「所以，您想说什么？您怀疑是他杀了雷夫·莱诺尔？」

达·芬奇微微地笑了：「一种怀疑而已。」

「对着一个人的儿子说他父亲有杀人嫌疑，听起来并不聪明。」

达芬奇看着他的眼睛：「但如果这是事实真相的话呢？」

加拉哈德突然脊背有点发凉。他想，她知道了。她是知道我和兰斯洛特向来不睦的。她是知道，我是想摆脱兰斯洛特的控制，所以才找上我的。大概从一开始就是。

可是——

可是想起那笼子一样的大屋，和他的笼中小鸟，加拉哈德突然感觉到有什么东西在心底慢慢地塌陷了，就像冰川陷落进大海里那样。

「……那我会帮忙的。」加拉哈德站起来说，「因为我也有必须要实现的公义不可。」

>>>

他知道这件事也是说出了口就再也不能回头的了。因此他后来提了个条件，要她帮他弄到一个驾照，作为交换，他会在家里寻找案件相关的蛛丝马迹。而对方答应了。但大抵是毕竟面对着兰斯洛特，他的父亲，加拉哈德越不过自己的心障，也大抵是他不知道这一切结束之后会发生什么，他恐惧未来，又或者两者兼有，总之，嘴上说着会帮达·芬奇的忙，他却依旧拖延了很久。

他不知道应不应该这样做。达·芬奇也说过，毕竟他身为兰斯洛特的儿子，有的事还是她亲自来比较好，但说实在的，他实在无法信任那个女人，不如说他已经不会信赖任何人了。

为了他的目标——将兰斯洛特和藤丸立香分开，将藤丸立香和他自己从这囚笼之中解救出来，这件事，他是必做不可的。

于是，在十二月的第一个晚上，他接到了来自列奥纳多·达·芬奇的第六通电话。加拉哈德望着阳台外的浓浓暗夜，只感觉肺部紧紧抵着肋骨，心脏跳得极快，一种冰冷的热流——血在热过头的时候反而让人能够感觉到冷意——充满了他的躯体，他把自己摊成大字，紧紧地把含着所有告发材料——包括藤丸立香屋子里那雷夫·莱诺尔的笔记本——的文件夹抱在怀中，一夜未睡。

第二天早上，加拉哈德五点半就醒了。这正是私人保镖们夜班换到晨班的时间，他打算把以前的逃出计划如法炮制一番：先断掉总电源，然后在一片混乱中从仆人专用通道离开大屋。

但是，在下楼的时候，他看到了会客厅里的一个身影。兰斯洛特正坐在沙发上，听到后面有响动，他站起了身。父子之间就这么对视了。

他站在玄关新换的地毯上，有那么一瞬间不知道该说什么。

「加拉哈德？」父亲说，「你这副打扮，是要出门去吗？」

他戴着帽子，口罩，穿着宽大的深紫色冲锋衣，在兰斯洛特说话的同时，他下意识地握紧了藏在冲锋衣里的文件夹。

「嗯。出去走走。」

「外面很冷。」兰斯洛特微微一笑，「保暖措施做得不错，这种程度是必要的。」

「……」

「不过，加拉哈德。」父亲慢慢地从沙发后面转过来，「不赶时间的话，咱们父子两个能说会话吗？」

三分钟后，他们走进了餐厅，兰斯洛特走到流理台前，将咖啡粉舀进滤纸，然后将水倒进咖啡机。

加拉哈德望向窗外，昨晚伦敦刚下了一层薄雪，白砂糖一样在地上闪闪发亮。天空阴沉，今天也会是个雪天。

兰斯洛特按下了按钮，咖啡机发出了隆隆的噪音。

「我只是想跟你讲个故事。我还记得以前咱们晚餐后经常坐在这儿，那时候你和玛修还很小，你要喝牛奶，玛修喝可可，我则在这里给你们讲奥林匹斯诸神的故事。」兰斯洛特说。

加拉哈德的手轻轻握紧了空杯子：「你想说什么。」

兰斯洛特走了过来：「别那么对我心怀戒备，加拉哈德。大概只是我年纪大了，越发喜欢回忆往事而已。嗯……今天讲个什么故事好呢？来讲个爱神和他的妻子的故事吧。」

「爱神丘比特有个妻子叫普赛克，是一位国王的女儿。因为她实在过于美貌，导致天上的美神维纳斯的妒忌，于是维纳斯便命自己的儿子丘比特设法让普赛克嫁给巨蛇。计划看似完美无缺，但她还是失算了——她并没有想到，丘比特在飞入窗户见到普赛克的一瞬间，就不可自拔地爱上了她。」

「后来，丘比特便自作主张要做普赛克的丈夫，将她带回了自己的神殿，向她求婚。但因为丘比特的所作所为是瞒着维纳斯的，所以——」

加拉哈德的眼睛望向兰斯洛特，又别过去：「您想说的明显不是这个。」

「有点耐心，我的孩子。所以丘比特不能让妻子见到他作为神明的真实身份和容貌，他们只能在夜间相会。但后来，普赛克的姐姐们看到她住在美丽的宫殿内便心生妒忌，又听说了普赛克并不知晓她丈夫的真容，便同普赛克说她一定是嫁给了那凶恶的带翅毒蛇。普赛克并不相信，但实际上，她对见不到丈夫的真容也心中有怨，所以在一个深夜，丈夫在她身边睡去之后，她轻轻点亮油灯，凑近了去看丘比特的面容。而当油灯照亮丘比特脸颊的时候，丘比特被惊醒，匆忙逃走。她的恋人，城堡，花园都在一瞬间消失了……也就是说，普赛克，一个可怜的姑娘，她因为太过渴望真相，最后反而失去了一切幸福。」

「……你为什么跟我说这个，父亲？」

兰斯洛特并未回答，只是微笑着给他和自己斟了两杯咖啡：「……好了，愉快的晨间故事时间结束，你还要出去吗？今天天气不错，可以出门玩玩也没关系。不过路上都是雪，你要去哪里，不如我送你过去吧。」

「……」

加拉哈德问：「你肯……让我出门？」

「原来总觉得你现在的情况独自出去不安全，但没有办法，我想，我总不可能看管你一辈子。你也长大了，加拉哈德。」

「那……立香呢？」

「这正是我要同你说的。从此之后，或许就是我要拜托你照顾立香了……如果你最后还是选择了他的话。或许这意味着你们将来会过一段很难熬的日子。」

「您的意思，我听得不太明白。」

「总有一天你会明白。好了，喝了这杯咖啡吧。」兰斯洛特晃了晃手上的钥匙，「其他的事情我们车上说，加拉哈德。我还赶时间上班。」

但加拉哈德依旧小心翼翼地，警惕地看着他的父亲。他在兰斯洛特的注视下慢慢地喝光了咖啡。咖啡加了很多奶和糖，而他实际上不是很喜欢这种味道，只有玛修，还有藤丸立香才会喜欢。

喝完了之后，沉默良久，他点了点头。

「那走吧。」

兰斯洛特走出了厨房。淡薄的晨光将他的脸照成了灰色，那灰色渗入耳际，扩散，然后消失。

加拉哈德这时才看到，兰斯洛特警长的鬓发原来不知何时苍白了很多，而作为他的儿子，他竟直到今日才发觉这一点。

>>>

后来他回到家里的时候，已经很晚了。但加拉哈德回家的时候，只看到大屋内外灯火通明——藤丸立香还没睡觉，他正等在会客厅里。

「……加拉哈德。你去哪儿了？」

他看起来脸色苍白，头发乱蓬蓬的，穿着他那件实际上不太合身的晨衣。加拉哈德有些意外，因为这个时候，藤丸立香本来应该已经睡觉了。

「去办了点事情。立香，怎么还没睡觉？」

「……因为兰斯洛特先生今晚还没回来。不知道怎么了，我的心里总是觉得很难受，一阵一阵地发着心悸。」藤丸立香不安地问，「你今天有看到他吗？」

加拉哈德顿了顿：「……没有。」

「好吧。今晚他本来跟我约定好要回来吃晚饭的。到底出了什么事……加拉哈德，我能打个电话吗？」

「……可是，他现在不会接的。」

「为什么？」

被少年凝视着眼睛，加拉哈德下意识地别过了目光。

「因为他被带入监狱了，立香。」加拉哈德很轻，很慢，仿佛是背负着某种压着他喘不过气来的东西那样地说，「罪名是涉嫌蓄意谋杀。贝德维尔律师在一个小时前给我打了电话。」

浑身的血液沸腾起来，随之又令人手脚冰凉。藤丸立香呆坐在那儿，脸庞几乎一下子血色尽失。那一瞬间，加拉哈德简直以为在他身前的并非藤丸立香，而是某个大理石塑像。


	7. Chapter 7

在一个苍白的黄昏里，兰斯洛特被警车押入监狱。

现在，他坐在窄小冰冷的铁架床上。这个单人牢房里空气冷湿，光线昏暗，窗户极高极小，仿佛漆黑的口袋里一个遥远的入口，除了一点点光线，什么都透不到这里来。

除了无机质的铁锈和灰尘，他闻到的所有有机气味都是那种腐烂衰朽的，重刑犯们留下的气味。从这个角度，能够看到他通过的最后一扇门，那扇门彻底地分隔开了两个世界，又或者说分隔开了人间和地狱，而他正在地狱里面。谁都不知道他将会在这里滞留多久，谁都不知道他是否还能重回人间。

但他是心甘情愿的。

如今一切已经尘埃落定，兰斯洛特反而觉得心里出乎意料地安静，安静得只能听见自己血管里的声音。不过，这个地方实在太冷了。鼻子里充满了囚服上那种冷酷无情的消毒水气味，让他又开始眷恋起了记忆里某种虚幻的温度。

立香，立香，藤丸立香。默念着这个名字，兰斯洛特慢慢闭上眼睛。藤丸立香的手是凉的，脸却是热的，身上的味道好闻极了，让他每次真的将藤丸立香抱在怀中的时候，都恨不得将他揉进体内，让少年的骨头和血都融化到他身体里面。

身居高位多年，我们的前重案组长先生并不喜欢无法掌控的命运，因此实际上沦落到这个地步，也是他命运的许多种可能性里最在意料之中的一种。

玛修·基列莱特，他的养女，藤丸立香的「搭档」。她早已不在这个世上，但冥冥之中，正是她将他们的命运纺织到了一起。

他并不是一开始就把藤丸立香安置在伦敦郊外的。更早之前，他们就住在警察局附近那间方便他上班的小公寓里。在和他正式结番之后，每次他回到家里，都会看到藤丸立香跑过来迎接他。男孩子肩膀薄薄的，个子小小的，大概是被他用一只手就能圈在怀里的身材。瘦小归瘦小，但胜在纤细匀称，五官端正，笑起来微微地露一点小虎牙，很讨人喜欢。

他只是偶然间捡到这只小猫的，虽然后来他才意识到对方已经在那里守株待兔很久了。

那是一个再普通不过的周五，秋天的某个晚上，他刚刚结了一件案子，有空轮休回家。他走出警局的时候，天空微微地下了一点雨，他决定先去便利店里买包烟，然后开车直奔萨默塞特，去探望他这世上唯一的骨肉血亲，也就是儿子加拉哈德，他已因精神分裂住进了疗养院里，他不知道他近况如何，有没有好一些。

意外就是在此发生的。

他将汽车停留在了路边，门没锁，不过最多三分钟他就会回来。但就在三分钟之后，他刚一关上车门，就被一枚剃须刀片抵住了脖子。那枚刀片被夹在两只手指之间，冰冰凉凉的，雨水贴着他的皮肤流进领子。

「兰斯洛特·杜·拉克警长？」

年轻而陌生的声音。听不出口音。只知道是个年纪不大的男孩子。动作应该很机灵。但心理素质一般，贴在他喉咙上的手一直在抖。而且，他能感觉得出对方非常虚弱。只要他一伸手用力，就能轻而易举地反制对方。

但这反而让他开始好奇对方的来意。他知道这只手的主人绝对不是为了取他性命而来。

「是我。」他沉着声音答。「你是谁，想做什么。」

「我为问一个问题而来。我想问你，是否知道这个名字——玛修。玛修·基列莱特。」

少年的声音很轻，却让他耳朵里响起强烈的嗡鸣声。

他说，玛修·基列莱特。兰斯洛特的大脑疯狂转动起来。他是谁？他为什么会知道这个名字？他抱着怎样的目的而来？

「我不知道你在说什么。」他重复了一遍，「你是谁？」

「不要明知故问，警长。你再想想。」少年的话语里带着一种咬牙切齿的冷酷，「我想知道的是，你就是她的父亲吗？如果我说我是应她所托，前来寻找她的生父呢？」

兰斯洛特陷入了短暂的错愕。距离玛修失踪已有五年有余，他从未想过居然会在此处听到她的消息。

「……那么，玛修现在在哪里？」

抵在他喉头的手指顿了一下。

「她已经不在人世了。」少年说，「她死在了迦勒底里。研究所爆炸的新闻几天前大概传遍了整个欧洲，您应该也有所听闻吧。而我是唯一一个活下来的人。」

他知道的。爆炸正发生在萨默塞特疗养院对岸的制药研究所，虽然所幸没有波及到疗养院，但他还是打算着最近或许得接回加拉哈德。

——玛修曾与我们如此近在咫尺吗？

兰斯洛特的瞳孔缩紧了。有那么一瞬间，他简直忘记了说话的机能。

片刻之后，他说：「我们换个地方说话。」

少年依旧警惕：「你要我怎么相信你？」

「你找上我，并且要对我先威胁再请求，证明你心里没有底，而我是你最后一个可以求助的人了。我说的对吗，孩子？……别这么紧张。你有几天没吃饭了？肚子里咕噜噜的响声，我可都听得一清二楚啦。」

「……三，三天了。」

兰斯洛特失笑：「所以，跟我走吧。得填饱肚子才有力气威胁别人，小子。」

少年犹疑了一会，还是收回了手。他轻踩油门，徐徐发动汽车，往和萨默塞特相反的方向开去。他只能带这小子回警察局附近他租住的公寓。

与此同时，少年说：「我的名字是藤丸立香。『立香』的部分是我的名字。您可以这么称呼我，兰斯洛特·杜·拉克警长。」

伦敦的秋夜暴雨瓢泼，他通过后视镜看着后座上的少年，光手光脚，脏兮兮的，穿着一件不知从哪顺来的红色羽绒服，双手抱着膝盖，靠车门缩成一团——简直就像是准备随时跳车逃跑那样——而且从头到尾都湿透了。

一只龇牙咧嘴却无家可归的野猫，他想。

>>>

后来，他把藤丸立香带回了自己的小公寓，并从少年口中知道了一切，包括他是迦勒底生物医疗有限公司自幼收养并接受药物试验的孤儿，包括他在试验基地见到了小小的玛修·基列莱特，包括他后来被派去照顾这些新来的「小朋友」，而负责这项任务的，大多都是接受了太多药物试验而培养出抗药性，因此会在十七岁的时候就会被「集中处理」的孩子们，也包括研究所的爆炸实际上是一次谋杀，策划者意图将所有罪恶的证据都掩埋在灰烬之下——

「可我到现在为止甚至都不知道那个人是谁，或许是雷夫·莱诺尔，或许是列奥纳多·达·芬奇，因为后来只活下了他们两个，但我没有证据，也不知道该怎么找到他们。可兰斯洛特先生，」他声音坚定，望向兰斯洛特的眼睛隐有火光，「我必须为玛修复仇不可。而现在能帮我的，只有您了。」

这下轮到他问藤丸立香了：「为什么？」

「因为在遇到她之前，我甚至对外面的世界一无所知。而在遇到了她之后……我才感觉到这个世界是有色彩的。」

——但我的色彩就此消失了，他说。

兰斯洛特心情复杂极了。虽然这些年来他也不曾放弃过，但听闻了整件事的曲折原委，他还是陷入了巨大的震惊中，久久不曾回过神来。

他必然会帮藤丸立香，但不是这么一个帮法。后来他也同藤丸立香这样说了。然而藤丸立香立刻就着急起来：「您必须帮我找到……至少得先找到雷夫·莱诺尔不可！因为……如果他们两个人都是主谋的话，那么有关这场爆炸的一切证据可能都会被很快销毁，而如果只有一个人是主谋的话，另一个人说不定还会被谋杀。我之前听闻了列奥纳多·达·芬奇和人前往南极考察研究所新址的事情，现在也不知道在不在欧洲，但是雷夫·莱诺尔，如今还躲在时钟塔学院里！」

「……兰斯洛特警长，兰斯洛特先生。玛修同我说过您供职于苏格兰场重案调查组，一定有很强的能力，将我送到雷夫身边并不难。我甚至只需要您送我去见他一面——他负责人体激素和基因研究，和我在研究所的不同区域里，我们大概从未见过面，他也不会对我抱有警惕，因此我只要单独见他一面，当面质问他……」

「这太冒险了，立香。」

兰斯洛特哭笑不得。他从未见过觉得事情可以这么简单的孩子。

「如果雷夫承认怎么样呢？如果他否认怎么样呢？如果他说不是他做的，却撒了谎，之后反而加害于你又怎么办呢？假如我，我是说假如——我并不是兰斯洛特，甚至于我是兰斯洛特，但并不是玛修的亲生父亲，那么立香你打算怎么办呢？」

他后半句说了实话，虽然她和加拉哈德都是伊莲的孩子，但她并非他所出，虽然他们在他心中都有一样的位置。

他望见藤丸立香的手下意识又将刀片夹到了双指之中，不由得苦笑起来。但下一刻，藤丸立香却又将刀片放回了手心。虽然少年的手很粗糙，可他真担心那刀片会划破他的掌心。

「我信你。因为正如你所说，我现在能够寻求帮助的，只有你一个人了。如果……我也是说如果，你也要害我的话……」

从灯光下，藤丸立香抬起头来。他头发乌黑，面容白皙，双眼澄明透亮，望着那双眼睛，兰斯洛特竟隐隐有些心惊。他想藤丸立香如今十足狼狈憔悴，但在这种时刻，居然也能让人觉得这张脸极其优美——我一定是疯了。

「那样的话，大概证明我的命运本来就是要到此为止的吧。」

「……」

厨房里的锅咕噜咕噜地作响，是番茄牛肉浓汤炖好的声音。兰斯洛特叹了口气：「你还年轻，立香，不要一天到晚总被复仇和死亡控制着自己的内心……就是，不要总想这个的意思。汤煮好了，你饿的话，就先吃点东西。」

他起身往厨房走去。然而就在这时，藤丸立香问他：「是不是必须要我付出什么代价，您才肯帮我？」

「不是，孩子。」他脸色严肃下来，但声音依旧保持克制轻柔，「我的意思是，不是要你付出代价……好吧，立香，听着。因为玛修是我的女儿，我当做眼睛一样心爱的小姑娘。所以我不需要任何报偿，也愿意帮你这个忙。」

>>>

之后在藤丸立香喝汤的时候，兰斯洛特站到天台上打了几个电话。打完电话，他转身回屋，此刻藤丸立香正在舔汤碗，一见他回来，藤丸立香立刻把碗放下了。

兰斯洛特看着那碗已经一半都被他舔得光可鉴人，不禁失笑：「厨房里还有，你饿的话还可以再吃一些。」

藤丸立香小心翼翼地问：「吃多少都没关系吗？」

「……吃多少都没关系。」

于是藤丸立香又跑到厨房去，端回来很大一碗，这次吃起来慢多了。他一边吃，兰斯洛特一边对他说：「三天之后，我会带你去见雷夫·莱诺尔。他会去伯明翰参加学术会议，我会给我们订同一家旅店的房间。」

「您也一起去吗？」

「是的。你一个人对付不了他。」

「这样会连累您。」

这小子，现在倒是想起会连累我了。兰斯洛特失笑：「但因为事关玛修，我也得非向他问个清楚不可。」

两天之后，他们到达了伯明翰的阿卡迪亚旅馆，使用假名，易容入住。他把头发弄长了，并稍微染灰了一点，戴上了眼镜，又通过化装使自己变得苍老了些。藤丸立香则染了金发，只用口罩将自己的脸遮住了大半。

他们入住的正是雷夫·莱诺尔预订的房间隔壁。这栋依河而建的三层石头房子有些年头了，但胜在不久前刚刚装修过，地毯柔软，墙纸也有消音功能。两个人上楼的时候，藤丸立香走在他前面，少年刚一踩上地毯，就摘下口罩，叹了口气，很含糊地说了一句：「这倒是再好不过的机会了。」

兰斯洛特则说：「不要轻举妄动。」

少年转过头看他，似乎出于习惯，这张脸下意识地想要微笑，但想到一半，微笑的进程生生停止了。兰斯洛特望着他有些奇怪的表情，发现自己实在猜不透这个小脑袋里究竟藏着些什么。

他虽然在重案组供职多年，也接触过大大小小千奇百怪的案子，但一个被制药研究所从小豢养的孤儿，他还是第一次接触。乍看上去，藤丸立香长了一张温柔无害，堪称脆弱的面孔。但从第一次见面他就会用剃须刀片抵住他脖子这一点来看，这副无害的外壳下面，大概装着一个疯狂执拗的灵魂。许多圣人有这样的特质，但遗憾的是，许多天生的罪犯也有。而后者在一个刑警的职业生涯里占据了绝大多数。

可与此同时，兰斯洛特又想起那个总爱穿天蓝色格子裙的小姑娘，想起她虽然和自己没有血缘关系，但有一双和自己颜色十分相似的眼睛，心中又鸣响起一阵强烈的酸楚。

兰斯洛特知道事情绝不会这样简单。豢养儿童进行药物试验，本就是一件骇人听闻的事情。而这件事更是牵扯到了时钟塔学院和阿尼姆斯菲亚财团——阿尼姆斯菲亚两代总裁都在任上身亡，而后者正死于一周前的这场爆炸事故中。这背后或许隐藏着一个惊天阴谋。

但这几天里，他也听藤丸立香说过很多事，一些是关于「迦勒底」研究所的，更多是关于玛修的。他一提起玛修，总是说个不停。从字里行间，兰斯洛特能够推断出他和玛修曾经是非常相依为命的关系。

或许把他送到我这里来，也是她的愿望吗？

——所以即使这件事过去了，我大概也不能放着这小子不管。但前提是，这件案子能够顺利结束。

后来安顿好了藤丸立香，他下楼去柜台点晚餐。将晚餐拿上来的时候，他看到藤丸立香披着他的羊毛大衣，正坐在阳台前，沉默不语地，一遍一遍地，拆枪，装枪，再拆开，再装上。

后来他问藤丸立香为什么做这事的时候，藤丸立香稍微扬起头，看着他的眼睛，说：「因为想早日熟悉枪械。」

晚餐是三明治，分别配牛奶和香槟酒。他把餐盘放到桌子上，藤丸立香把装好的枪放在了一边。他将三明治递给藤丸立香的时候，和他指尖相碰，感觉到少年的手发作着一阵轻微的震颤。

「在害怕吗？立香，你的手在发抖。」

藤丸立香眨了眨眼：「我的手没有抖啊。」

「可是真的在发抖。」

「这样吗。」他接过三明治，「那可能是因为药物试验留下的后遗症。以前也有人总说我的手在发抖，但我自己没有感觉——」

他的眼睛落在牛奶跟香槟酒之间，问他：「哪个是我的？」

兰斯洛特笑出声：「显而易见。未成年人可不允许饮酒，立香。我记得你说过，你还没分化。」

少年扁了扁嘴：「好吧。」

>>>

雷夫·莱诺尔对外的身份只是个普通的医学专家，清贫、独身，因此参加会议也只是独身一人。藤丸立香有句话说对了：这确实是再好不过的机会。

事情的发展一开始也在兰斯洛特计划之中。他在雷夫入住的当天晚上已经在楼下和他打过照面，简单地搭了几句话。这个男人看起来倒是小心谨慎，有些神经质，从他的嘴里套不出话，只能采取一些稍微粗暴的措施。所以他们打算由兰斯洛特开始出手，先以喝醉酒，走错房间的名义敲开雷夫·莱诺尔的房门，随后在他开门的一瞬间制服他，再由藤丸立香向他问话——

但后来的事态发展出乎他们所有人的预料：在重新睁开眼的一瞬间，雷夫·莱诺尔仅凭一双眼睛，就认出了藤丸立香。

「……总是在玛修·基列莱特身边形影不离的那个小子。原来你还活在这个世界上，这倒是不在我的计算之内。」

藤丸立香拿枪对准了他。这是他第一次拿枪对着活人，心中紧张，但望着雷夫那张依旧笑眯眯的面孔，却又万分愤怒憎恨。

「雷夫·莱诺尔，我只有一句话要问你。你就是将整个研究所炸毁，害死玛修的罪魁祸首，对吗？」

「可你并没有证据不是吗，藤丸。」雷夫被兰斯洛特制住，动弹不得，神态却带着一种悠游自得的嘲弄，「我什么都不会说的。真是遗憾，是不是？不过让我猜猜你的帮手是谁……你从小在迦勒底长大，短时间内大概没有钱也没有能力去找一个这样的行家来帮你做事，所以只有一种可能，这位先生和玛修小姐有关系。而和玛修小姐有关系，又愿意听从你的蛊惑向我『复仇』的人，从年龄上猜测——我想这位，应该是兰斯洛特先生对吗？」

兰斯洛特在他身后默不作声，像一座漆黑的高山。

雷夫耸了耸肩：「初次见面，兰斯洛特·杜·拉克警长，我为令爱的逝世感到遗憾。而如果可以，本来最后一个活下来的本该是玛修小姐，而不是你，藤丸，你找错了复仇对象。」

因为愤怒和激动，少年的脸涨红了，胸膛也不断地起伏。他拿着枪一步一步走近雷夫，咬牙切齿地说：「雷夫·莱诺尔，你当真以为我不敢杀你吗？」

枪已然抵在了雷夫的太阳穴上，男人的声音却依旧傲慢：「我很期待，藤丸。」

「别中他的套，立香——」

但兰斯洛特再开口时已经晚了，他的尾音淹没在极近的一声枪响里。淋淋漓漓的鲜血混合着脑浆溅上了他和藤丸立香的外套，有那么一刻，房间里听不到任何声音，包括彼此的心跳与呼吸声。

「……立香。」很久之后，兰斯洛特才绝望地闭上眼睛，「他在逼你杀他。正因为你……正因为我们虽然押对了宝，却没有任何办法以公义给他定罪。」

——所以现在，换做我们有罪了。

藤丸立香张了张嘴，像是想说什么，又说不出话来。手枪应声而落，他颓然地坐在了地上。兰斯洛特发觉他的手果真抖得要命。

「……对不起，兰斯洛特先生。」

很久之后，他才听到藤丸立香细若蚊呐的声音：「我刚才本来没想杀他，只是想用枪口抵着他的头，威胁他说出一切而已。」

>>>

在多年以后他和加拉哈德在福特汽车上的对话中，施刑的双方被兰斯洛特调转了角色。而这其实也在兰斯洛特当年的预料之中——当时藤丸立香带着皮革手套，他是赤手，所以再从地上捡起那把格洛克26式的时候，只剩下兰斯洛特的指纹还留在上面。

不过那一次他们也不算是一无所获——最后，他们居然幸运地在雷夫行李箱的夹层里发现了他的日记本。所有的事情都被记录在上面。这其实也是能猜到的：因为据藤丸立香所言，雷夫·莱诺尔生前就是个谨慎多疑的人，而这种人，绝不会将性命攸关的日记本放在自己看不到的地方。

但就是这一切都太顺利了，反而让兰斯洛特忧心忡忡起来。

恰逢旅游淡季，旅店里少有人住，加上手枪也是消音的，所以并没有引起太大的骚动。兰斯洛特后来将现场小心翼翼地伪装成了自杀状态，随后开着那辆租来的越野车，带着藤丸立香将外套处理之后连夜离开了伯明翰。

但一件更让他们两人都意想不到的事发生了：就在他们驶回伦敦的夜里突逢暴雨，与此同时，身边的少年开始发起高烧。


	8. Chapter 8

藤丸立香沉陷在一个漫长的梦中。他梦见研究所，梦见药物试验，梦见那些和他一样生活在棺材一样大的胶囊空间中的实验体们。

虽然第二性别要在成年时才分化，但技术发展到今天，在孩童时便能通过对发育中腺体的信息素检测预测将来的第二性别，而藤丸立香从很早起，就知道他必将分化成Omega。

就像一朵花无法选择自己的颜色，一个人也无法选择他的第二性别。但藤丸立香恐惧自己的命运。因为药物试验会逐渐使人生出耐药性，加上有的抑制剂也会和药物混合产生副作用，因此热潮期对他们，这些无法使用抑制剂的Omega来说就像是反复到访的噩梦。和那些Omega们生活在一起，他几乎每夜都能听到痛苦的呻吟声，闻到那种甜腻到让人恶心的信息素气味——以及，看到那些Omega被本能欲望折磨的丑态。

因为他还尚未分化，有的时候，那些Omega们会凑上来闻他，抚摸他，装作他和他们不一样。而在无法得到他的时候，他们也彼此轻嗅，彼此抚摸，彼此气喘吁吁地纠缠在一起，但悲哀的是，因为是Omega，所以他们永远无法互相满足，越是纠缠，越是空虚痛苦。

藤丸立香不想变成那样。他知道他的热潮期必然在十七岁到来，所以本来他已经暗暗决定让他的十七岁永远都不到来——其实以他糟糕的状况，本来能不能活到十七岁都是个问题。但后来，他遇到了玛修·基列莱特。玛修·基列莱特让他一次又一次地在药物试验的苦难和谵妄中幸存下来了，就像他也令她从那些令人窒息的痛苦里幸存下来那样。

而对于一个Omega来说，最难熬的就是第一次分化时的热潮反应。

少年的意识如今已经锁在了漫长混沌的噩梦里，因此不知道现在他的身体正痛苦地蜷缩在一起，痉挛个不停，嘴巴里不停地说着毫无意义的音节，偶尔会蹦出两三个清晰的，是「玛修」「死」和「救命」。

好痛。腹部像被什么东西扎了根，正疯狂生长，几乎要挤出体外。好痛。两腿之间仿佛被什么东西切开了一样，血一样粘腻的东西不断向外流淌，但那不是血，只是某种透明粘腻的体液。好痛。喉咙像焚烧一般热，冷汗如浆浸满了衣服，他整张脸都溢满了病态的潮红。

但在这狭小的车厢内，他正不可自控地散发出李子和无花果的甜香。或许不仅是李子和无花果，还有别的什么，因为他甜得太骇人了，而且是一瞬间爆发出来的甜味，纵使身边的Alpha已然见多识广身经百战，却还是被这种阵仗稍微地惊到了。

虽然听说过激烈的情绪会促进分化的到来，但他还是没有料到，他居然会在这种地方亲眼目睹一个Omega的分化。不如说，藤丸立香是Omega这件事更令他意外。

兰斯洛特默不作声地踩动油门。夜已深了，外面暴雨瓢泼，最近的有抑制剂卖的城镇还有三十分钟。

——但他不知道自己是否还能撑到那个时候。

虽然他过去常常流连花丛，但后来发生的一些事已经彻底改变了他。先是桂妮薇儿和伊莲的死，后来是玛修的失踪，再后来是加拉哈德过失伤人案，这些生活中连续不断的挫折几乎已经断绝了他对幸福的一切愿望。基督教信仰在这种时候开始了它的折磨，他想这些苦难或许正是上帝对他的惩罚，他必须赎罪，因此即使偶尔对身边的美丽Omega们依旧存有念想，他却已不敢再渴望这一切——

但现在，天啊。这个正在分化的，近在咫尺的Omega在轻轻地嗅他，磨蹭他，恳求他。

即使他知道这都是Omega少不经事的本能动作，或许并不出自于藤丸立香的本心，但他的一颗心依旧错乱地在胸腔中转个不停。

——可这家伙不是别的什么人，是照顾过你女儿，肯为了你女儿背负谋杀重罪的少年。你的年龄几乎可以做他的父亲了，兰斯洛特。而且你们最多才认识三天，即使对于一见钟情者来说，三天也过分短暂了。

更何况你们刚刚才犯下共同的罪孽，一错再错下去，真的好吗？

兰斯洛特咬住了牙关：「……立香。你坚持住，我们马上就能买到抑制剂了。」

「普通的抑制剂……对我没用，兰斯洛特……先生。」他喘息着说，「您忘了……我是实验体，有非常……非常严重的……抗药性……」

窗前的雨刷器疯狂摇动，车厢内极暗，外面则极亮，兰斯洛特在车窗上望见自己发红的双眼和破碎的面孔。

那种甜蜜的味道已经开始带起下流的隐喻，这年轻的Omega已然从上到下，从身体到声音都彻彻底底地湿透了。本能就是如此可怕，他在余光里望着藤丸立香落泪的眼睛想，想这男孩其实不怎么爱哭，因为即使在三天前的秋夜里，他叙述研究所里的一切的时候，也只是哽咽，却没有流过哪怕一滴眼泪。

而现在，他却哭泣着哀求他，他说求您了，兰斯洛特先生，求您救我。不被标记的话，我就会死的。

在深渊般黑暗的车厢里，藤丸立香伸出了他那染着热病的苍白手掌，抚摩兰斯洛特的面颊，随后悬空掉了下去。高热彻底烧毁了他的意识。

兰斯洛特猛然打了一圈方向盘，车子失控地驶离公路，撞向了野地里。他不能眼睁睁地看着这样一个少年身陷火海之中，而不出手相救。

而如今罪恶的蜜香已然充满了车厢，几乎要将这里变成无间地狱一样。但正如Omega往往无法抵抗他本能的发情，骑士病发作的Alpha也不可能抵挡住这般抵死的诱惑。那一瞬间的混乱和甜美让他忘记了包括彼此名字在内的所有一切，回过神来的时候，他已经将手探入了那片深渊中。

至此，他再也不能回头了。

一时间，只能听见欲望的喘息交互唱和。他将泥泞的少年揽入怀中再徐徐展开的时候，下意识地向前压去，片刻间越野车的汽笛猛地作响，就像鸣响在他心上的警报声一样。但所有人都已经无法回头了——因为藤丸立香已经欢愉而贪婪地吞没了他。

后来他标记了藤丸立香，不是咬的，而是腔内标记。这其实也怪不得兰斯洛特——他还没来得及咬——这Omega本来就生了一具极易让人探进生殖腔的肉体。只是那生殖腔脆弱得要命，成结的时候颇费了一番劲儿，少年在他耳朵旁边哭得嗓子都哑了，而那发育得并不良好的生殖腔仿佛是被他硬生生撑开似的，在从那以后多次重复标记的时候，他都感觉那里已然完全长成了他前端的形状。

>>>

标记完成之后，藤丸立香又昏了过去，但不规律的呼吸和心跳都慢慢平复下来了。六个小时之后藤丸立香退烧了。一夜过去之后，他睁开眼睛，发现自己身在伦敦兰斯洛特的公寓中，而电视机里刚好播放着伯明翰警方调查旅馆枪击案的新闻。

这时兰斯洛特走过来了：「早安，立香。要不要喝点东西？放心吧，一切都已经过去了。」

藤丸立香几乎是从床上弹跳起来，一边不可置信地盯着兰斯洛特，一边摸了摸自己的后颈和小腹。他能够感觉到标记之后，Alpha和Omega之间无声的共鸣。但这种共鸣因为太过突如其来，反而使他惊恐万分——他居然和玛修·基列莱特的父亲结成了番。

「……你对我做了什么？」

兰斯洛特见状有一瞬间的错愕，随即苦笑了一声。他真的什么都忘了。

「你该问我们之间发生了什么……立香。你真的什么都不记得吗？」

藤丸立香有那么一会僵住了，只是张着嘴，却什么话都说不出来。他仅仅记得他先是梦见了研究所，后来又做了一个更恐怖的梦，有关花和果实在他体内生长，腐烂，然后被剖开腹腔全都倾泻而下的梦。可那个梦痛苦归痛苦，在被外力剖开身体的一瞬间，他却感觉到了那种让他颤抖抽搐的甜蜜——

是吗。原来那个梦，其实是这个意思吗。我……和面前的男人……和玛修的父亲……

那一刻，他的表情能多精彩就有多精彩。

「我本来要买抑制剂给你，但你跟我说你对抑制剂有抗药性，所以没有办法。」

藤丸立香很久都没有说一句话。兰斯洛特在心中叹息一声。

在此之前，兰斯洛特从未幻想过他。后来标记完成之后，藤丸立香陷入昏迷，他在给他裹上毛毯，轻轻放回原座，开车驶回伦敦的时候却想了很多。他想如果就这样把这个少年留在身边，或许也是可以接受的。藤丸立香身负重罪，无处可去，而自己是这个世界上唯一可以帮他的人，或许现在也是唯一可以收留他的人。

更何况，他和玛修有很深的情谊。或许——或许把他送到这里来，本来就是她的愿望也不一定。又或许命运已然在冥冥之中原谅了他，所以在他发誓不再爱任何女人的时候，将一个男孩送给了他。

但现在看着藤丸立香颤抖的眼睛，他明白幻想终归只是幻想。

兰斯洛特在他面前半跪了下来：「原谅我，立香。这只是权宜之计。如果你不愿意，我们可以去做手术，或者用什么别的方法将这个标记洗掉。」

藤丸立香继续沉默着。空气冰冷，压抑，昏暗的光线几乎凝成了一道半透明的灰墙，压得他喘不过气来。兰斯洛特隐约意识到，他其实不想让藤丸立香离开。但不让他离开又有什么办法呢？那是一张何等受尽侮辱却依然优美的面孔——他做不到用Alpha的信息素强迫这个孩子听从他的命令。

「好吧。我们换个方式。立香，今后的日子你打算怎么办呢？」

「……我不知道。」沉默了很久之后，藤丸立香终于摇了摇头，又和他对视了。

他听到他这样说——

「因为我也不知道，自己能活多久了。」

「为什么这么说？」

他很虚弱地笑了一下：「因为我本来只想过出来给玛修复仇，然后就回迦勒底去。」

「可迦勒底已然荡然无存了。而且立香，这种不人道的人体实验，实际上是被禁止的——」

「我知道。这些玛修都跟我说过。但是那是埋葬她的地方……也本该是埋葬我的地方才对的。我们两个当时只有一个人能从那个地方逃出生天，玛修把这个机会给了我，我该为她复仇，替她完成愿望，之后……其实我本来就活不了多久了，兰斯洛特先生。我之前不是跟您说过吗，我是为了试药才被养大的。强烈的耐药性和强烈的后遗症让我本来都以为自己活不到分化期的。昨天夜里，我是很认真地以为我会死。」

「别这么想。玛修把活下来的机会给了你，」他说到这里的时候停顿了一下，只觉得嗓子里被巨大的肿块堵住了似的，「是希望让你好好替她去看这个没有见过的世界的。或许这才是你找到我的理由，甚至……也是我们走到今天这步的理由都不一定。」

那双眼睛蓝盈盈，空荡荡，就那样无声地凝视着他。这让兰斯洛特想起第一次在伊莲的病房外见到玛修的时候，小姑娘也像现在这样，迷茫地抬眼望向他。

「所以，好了，立香。想想看以前你都吃过些什么药？我可以尽量给你弄来类似的……或许，过些日子我们也可以去做个全面的身体检查，我认识一个私人医生，口风很严，我们可以去他那儿。」

少年睁大了眼睛。

「您为什么对我这么好呢。」藤丸立香轻轻地说，「是因为玛修？还是因为我是Omega？」

兰斯洛特笑道：「这又有什么关系呢？」

藤丸立香若有所思地点了点头。过了一会，他小心翼翼地说：「我无以为报……那以后，让我来照顾您吧？我会努力不给您添麻烦的……」

虽然知道对于藤丸立香，这大概只是一种无奈之下的选择，但他的心还是不可自制地激烈跳荡起来。这已经是一种很陌生的体验了。他点了点头，站起身，情不自禁地去吻了吻藤丸立香的额头。藤丸立香缩了缩肩膀，像是下意识想躲，但最后还是没有躲开。

「……那以后就辛苦你了，立香。」

>>>

后来他送藤丸立香去老友那里做了身体检查。这医生是个轻飘飘的好脾气，只是眼睛里像藏着什么东西似的，从见到他们两个进门起，就从兰斯洛特瞟到藤丸立香，又从藤丸立香瞟回兰斯洛特，一张脸笑得意味深长，嘴上说着当真想不到，我们的兰斯洛特警长也会有这一天啊。

「别说这些没用的，梅林。」后来等在诊疗室门外的时候他抽了支烟，问他，「立香的身体情况要不要紧？」

「不太好。包括心脏在内，他的脏器功能都很衰弱，各项指标也不太好，仿佛是长期营养不良和缺乏睡眠的样子。你之前说过他总爱睡觉，手也会发抖，那大抵都是神经系统和精神方面被药物试验影响的后遗症。不过最重要的还是——」

「还是……」

「作为Omega，他的生育机能也发育的不太好，换句话说，是不太容易受孕的身体。恐怕要你努力一点了哦，警长先生。」

兰斯洛特愣了一下，随后笑骂道：「去你的吧。加拉哈德就够我受的了，我可没想过再来几个。」

后来在车上，藤丸立香默不作声地翻完了检测报告，又拿着各种各样的药看了很多遍，突然说：「虽然之前隐约能够感受到，但是兰斯洛特先生，我的身体状况果然还是超出想象的差。」

「所以你回家之后，要好好吃药——」

「所以我们什么时候，去找列奥纳多·达·芬奇谈谈？」

藤丸立香打断了他的话。可是稍微顿了一下，他又说：「……但过去我和达·芬奇亲总打交道，她倒是个很容易相处的人，对我很好，直觉告诉我她可能和爆炸案没什么关系。您觉得呢？我们要怎么接触她比较好？」

兰斯洛特苦笑，心想藤丸立香的善恶观还是这么简单，这在某种意义上并不是好事。他行事直接，鲁莽，有些事还是由他来做比较好。

他后来也这么和藤丸立香说了，只是前半句用了更加委婉的修辞。少年闻言咬了咬嘴唇，没说话。

「……你的任务，是在家里养好身体。我相信玛修肯定也是这么想的，对吗？」

——因此，后来藤丸立香真的开始每天乖乖地在小公寓里等他回家。他甚至每天晚上都坐在家门口等他回来，就像宠物等待主人那样。

前几天兰斯洛特还觉得又惊又喜，心想这小子还能这么可爱的吗。但过了几天，他渐渐发现了不对劲。他问藤丸立香：「立香。你每天都只坐在这里吗？」

「啊，还会做别的。各种药我都设了闹钟，到时间了就会去吃。」

「……」

那不就和只枯坐在这里一样吗。

「为什么不做点别的？」

「我不知道做什么。」

兰斯洛特说：「你可以读读书……噢，家里都是法文和德文的书你可能看不懂，那么玩玩游戏，或者看看电视，不也是可以的吗。」

「电视……」

兰斯洛特突然意识到了什么：「……你不会用，是吗？」

藤丸立香很不好意思地垂下头去。兰斯洛特叹了口气，带着他进了屋，开始从用遥控器给他讲起。

听完讲解很久，藤丸立香突然说：「……所以，这些都可以随便用的，对吗？什么都可以？」

「……都可以。一切都结束了，孩子。这些都是你的。我们可以享受人生了。」

后来，他也带着藤丸立香用别的：计算机、平板电脑、手机、和一切现代通讯设备及家用电器。他本来以为这个年纪的孩子大概会对电脑游戏情有独钟，但后来，他发现藤丸立香倒是对整理房间有种特别的钟爱，因为之后他每次回家，总能看到他在使用吸尘器或者挂烫机，整个房间都是衣服刚刚洗完的芬芳气味，而藤丸立香的眼睛总是往扫地机器人身上瞟，简直让他疑心这小子是不是也想站上去，跟着扫地机器人满屋子地跑。

只是后来会在一些晴朗的夜里，他睡不着觉，抱着膝盖去看外面闪烁的霓虹灯光。他说伦敦看不到星星，兰斯洛特则说，大城市都是这样的。

藤丸立香垂下眼睛：「……是吗。不过没有星星，也很漂亮……如果她也在这里，就好了。」

兰斯洛特沉默了。许久之后，他起身，吻了吻藤丸立香的脸颊。

「好孩子。她在的。她看到现在的立香，也会感到开心的。」

片刻之后，他又说：「立香。要不然，我带你回家去吧，我也把儿子加拉哈德带回来，你们可以见个面。虽然这孩子看似有些不太懂事，但心里和玛修一样纯真善良。他们很像，我相信你们会成为好朋友的。」

藤丸立香闻言，先是愣了一下，旋即两眼发光。

「那……那我要准备些什么吗？」

他立刻兴奋起来了，开始在屋子里来回转悠。兰斯洛特看着他明亮的眼睛，却感觉到一种莫名的哀痛。

那时他还不知道原因。后来他才明白，原来命运的恶意在那个时候就已经露出了它狰狞的面目。

——之后的事情我们都知道了。在加拉哈德十八岁这年，他的父亲又在老朋友这里拿到了一份检测报告。

谁都不会想到，上帝给他们三个开了这样一个荒诞的玩笑：虽然藤丸立香已然和兰斯洛特结番，但他和加拉哈德的信息素同调率居然有95%。而他和藤丸立香的同调率只有60%。这意味着甚至不用标记清除，只要强行覆盖，兰斯洛特的标记就能被完全清洗掉——因为他和藤丸立香最多不过「比较合适」，而加拉哈德，才是他命中注定的Alpha。

>>>

他在回家路上买了新的地毯和沙发套，之后不动声色地让仆人换掉了。而换完后，坐在崭新的沙发套上，他先是沉默，愕然，愤怒，哀伤，最后只觉得想笑。

——莫非我又犯下了不可弥补的过错吗？

兰斯洛特不是没有察觉过加拉哈德对藤丸立香的心意——那是他作为Alpha守护自己Omega的本能——但他本来以为自己可以很大度，很成熟，可以妥善地处理一切。

但现在，这些事他都做不到。他甚至会因为加拉哈德在玄关里和藤丸立香做爱而换掉门口的地毯——他只是个甚至会吃儿子醋的可恶老男人。

他不该变成这样的。

所以，后来他和藤丸立香之间罕见地爆发了一次争吵，因为他深思熟虑，打算从这段扭绞在一起的复杂关系里退出，成全藤丸立香和加拉哈德。

「假如他真的这么喜欢你的话，立香。」他柔声说，「那加拉哈德会是个更好的选择。」

「……可如果我不愿意呢？」

「立香，听话……」

藤丸立香往后退了两步，身侧的双手握成了拳，一直在摇头。他满眼都是不可置信，就这样望着兰斯洛特。

「我不明白……为什么？兰斯洛特先生……不喜欢我了吗？」

他别过脸去，不敢去看藤丸立香。他爱藤丸立香吗？确实是爱的，但并没有爱到事到如今还能为他不顾一切的程度。因为他不能再错下去了；因为伯明翰的警方一直在搜查，苏格兰场也接到了相应的协助请求，列奥纳多·达·芬奇更是一直在暗处，他必须早做准备才成——

因为他是成年人，倾向于回避，退让，尊重，善意隐瞒。而外面的世界惊心动魄，凶险无比，他必须小心翼翼地保护身后仅有的人工天堂。

「不是的，立香。只是我总有一天要比你们先离开这个世界。而加拉哈德……他本来就比我更合适。」他说。

「我不知道您在说什么。」而少年脸色苍白，双唇颤抖，「我们都知道，我不可能活得那么长久……更何况我对加拉哈德根本没有那种感情，您不也是知道的吗？我对他就像对待玛修一样，只不过是想作为他的兄长，照顾他今后的人生而已！什么同调率95%……我才不相信那种命中注定的鬼话！兰斯洛特先生，难道如今成番的不是我们两个才对吗……兰斯洛特先生，您看着我！」

到最后，少年几乎是用喊出来的语调在说话了。但兰斯洛特垂下眼睛，并没有去看他。

空气里的死寂几乎凝成实质，在这片刻里，兰斯洛特不可自拔地想起了很多他们共同度过的日子。但他必须做出选择——他不能一错再错下去。即使藤丸立香可能会恨他。这孩子心里一定在怨吧？大概会怨我把他当做一件物品，一件遗产，交给儿子去继承？即使事实并非如此，在他眼里，也一定是这样的吧……

「……我知道了。可您——兰斯洛特先生。您的Omega近在咫尺，您真的能够完全忍下心来，不再动他一丝头发吗？」

与此同时，他开始向兰斯洛特的方向走来。兰斯洛特转过脸来，只看到藤丸立香像是在强忍着什么一样咬紧了嘴唇，而眼睛亮晶晶的，是眼泪又落下来了。

他又不知道该如何是好了。所有的防守都被解除，他丢盔弃甲，只能去吻藤丸立香，因为在他的经验里，吻是让少年情人止住眼泪的唯一方法。但吻着吻着，他闻着藤丸立香脖子上和头发里强烈的无花果气味，又不受控制地受了蛊惑。

我真是不可救药了。在打开少年的双腿，把他压在桌上的时候，兰斯洛特绝望地想。他想硫磺和天火或许马上就会从天而降，而他将会在为自己打造的索多玛之中彻底化为盐柱。

后来他的预言果然成真了。唯一的意外之处，大概就是他没猜到达·芬奇在更早的时候，就找上了加拉哈德。

>>>

对于他已经走投无路这件事，兰斯洛特是后知后觉的。因此当机立断，他在那个冬天的早上找到了加拉哈德。

后来他们坐在福特汽车上，他对加拉哈德说了很多事，包括他和立香的这次争吵。但真相则是另外的一版了。他的故事是立香告诉他爆炸案的一切原委，而他独自去找了雷夫·莱诺尔复仇，只把笔记本交给了立香保管。而为了躲避伯明翰警方可能的搜查和制药公司在外留存的余党，他才让立香待在家里不出门的。并且与此同时，告诉了加拉哈德家里所有的存折与保险柜的密码——没错，就像交代后事那样。

听完这些，加拉哈德脸上的表情精彩极了。他抱紧了外套下面藏着的东西——臭小子，这么明显也想躲过警察的眼睛——问他：「你跟我说这些干什么？」

「只是觉得你长大了，有必要知道。记住了吗？没记住我再说一遍。」

「……记住了。」加拉哈德说，「但我现在又觉得没有必要去记这些了。」

「你必须记得。」他则回答，「为了立香，为了你。也权当为了我这个不合格的老爹吧。」

加拉哈德这时转过脸来，用那只锐利的金色瞳孔，从上到下打量了兰斯洛特一遍。他突然注意到不同往日，今天的父亲穿得极为体面，制服整整齐齐，警徽闪闪发亮——简直就像是要去赴什么表彰会一样。

——他已经知道一切了。

后来，大概在快要下班的时候，有人敲开了他办公室的门，说有事请他走一趟。一张熟悉的脸，后面是两张陌生的，胸牌标志着他们来自伯明翰。而熟悉的面孔是平日里的一个下属，更早之前是同事，对升任组长的是他这件事，对方向来不满已久。哎呀呀，这回可有苦头要吃了。

后来他被带去问话，绝大多数的事情，他都没有否认。最后他便来到了这里。一切都是命运冥冥之中的指引。

现在，他被带出去放风。虽然是冬天，伦敦今日却罕见地晴朗，暖融融的阳光照亮了牢房外的一大片空地，也照在他身上。他坐在水泥管子上，只觉得身体内部涌动着一股自由的浪潮，它如此温暖，如此强大，如此甜美，几乎让人昏昏欲睡了。

他做了一个美梦。他梦到过去的某个夏天，藤丸立香和加拉哈德正在院子里打羽毛球。打到了一半，藤丸立香问他要不要也一起来玩，而加拉哈德也向他挥动网球拍致意。他对他们笑了笑，摇了摇头，坐到了一边。

这就是他精心打造的梦中的伊甸园，即使代价是将他本人也关在外面。

他就这样看着他们，看了很久很久。到最后，轮到加拉哈德发球，他向藤丸立香击去，而藤丸立香反手一接，却把羽毛球击向了遥远的天空——

他醒过来了。醒来的时候已经是傍晚，玫瑰色的天幕隐隐带着云翳的灰影。要下雪了，他想。这时狱警吹了哨子，他便站回了队伍中往监狱里走。

但与此同时，他见到了一个狱警带着一队新来的囚犯。那些囚犯是Omega，因此和他们这边用一道铁丝网分开，但就在这不经意的一抬眼间，兰斯洛特僵在原地，如遭电击！

闻见了一缕熟悉的香气，同时，一个身影映入他的眼帘。那是苍白，消瘦，优美的，东方式的——

就像心电感应一样，那个Omega抬起头来，对他动了动嘴唇，很遥远地露出一点微笑。

兰斯洛特曾在许多个黎明与黄昏，白昼与夜晚，听到那少年情人轻诵自己的姓名，可从未有一次，如此，如此地令人绝望过。

雪迟来地落在了他的肩上。


	9. Chapter 9

也许我犯了个错误，望着藤丸立香的脸，加拉哈德想。

但更出人意料的是，藤丸立香的表情只有一瞬间的破裂，随后，他很快恢复了平静。

「我不相信兰斯洛特先生会做这种事情。」

斩钉截铁的声音。

「其实我也不相信……但是。证据确凿……他们说他和在伯明翰发生的一场枪击案有关，而在现场，发现了苏格兰场警察的制式手枪，和兰斯洛特的指纹。」

「……伯明翰的一场枪击案？」他说，「死者叫什么名字？」

「雷夫·莱诺尔。」

「……我有印象，电视里播过。这好像是时钟塔学院的一个教授，但是，我听说这是一桩自杀案。」

虽然竭力维持着平静，他却听得出来，藤丸立香的声音里藏着慌乱。这对于他来说，是极为罕见的。

「具体的事情我也不清楚。」

「……我上楼去一趟。」

但还不等他找借口叫住他，藤丸立香就已经噔噔噔地跑上楼去了。过了大概十五分钟之后，藤丸立香下来了。加拉哈德发现就这一会儿，他就出了好多汗，晨衣的领口都稍微地湿了一圈。

随后，那张苍白的面容由远及近地接近了加拉哈德。少年胸口一窒，只觉得心底有什么东西沉沉地向下坠。

他知道了。他将要质问我为什么出卖兰斯洛特了。

但他并没有想到，藤丸立香只是凝视了他一会儿，却什么都没有说。

「加拉哈德。」过了片刻，他才轻轻地问，「你饿吗？我有些饿了。如果可以的话，一起吃点东西吧。时间太晚了，总不好再把女佣小姐们叫起来准备，我来给你准备点东西吃吧。」

——结果，他们后来居然坐到了餐厅里，面对面地吃了两盘奶油蘑菇通心粉。

在他献宝一样地把通心粉递到他面前，神情庄重地盯着他看的时候，加拉哈德有些微微的错愕。他从来不知道，这看似四体不勤五谷不分的哥哥，居然还会这一手——但他错愕的不是这个。

他惊讶于事到如今，藤丸立香依旧能保持着那副天下太平的姿态。还是说兰斯洛特的离开，其实对他来说也是一种解脱吗？因为他看起来……真的心情很好。

「怎么样，加拉哈德！快尝尝，好不好吃……我是第一次做这个呢。」

好吃固然是好吃的。然而藤丸立香接下来说的话，总让他觉得很在意。

当时他对藤丸立香点了点头，藤丸立香说太好了。他还说：「说起来加拉哈德是很喜欢吃通心粉的吧？」

他则问藤丸立香：「你怎么知道？」

明明这些日子以来，家里都很少做这道菜。

藤丸立香微微地笑了：「其实只是一种直觉。」

故弄玄虚。

不过加拉哈德早已习惯了藤丸立香这种做态，因此也觉得并不要紧，只是慢慢地，专心致志地吃完了这盘通心粉。吃完了之后，加拉哈德突然对他说：「立香。我们明天出去玩吧。」

这时候，藤丸立香还在低着头，慢慢地卷着他盘子里的通心粉面条。听闻加拉哈德这话，他的手有一瞬间的停顿。叉子在他的手中黯淡，转亮，随即，再度变成黯淡。

「好啊。」他说。

>>>

很久以后加拉哈德才意识到，那本就是一种不正常的预兆。

那天深夜，他们又睡在了同一张床上。在睡前，他抱着藤丸立香的后背跟他说了很多话。他跟他说圣诞节马上来了，街上会很热闹，跟他说有几个公园和博物馆我好久没去了，最近一定有了新展览，跟他说了外面许许多多好玩的事，最后，他说——

「可是立香，你的身体还是很虚弱。但这样下去不是办法。」加拉哈德轻轻地说，「我们过一阵子，去做标记清除手术吧。没有了Alpha的Omega是很难熬的。」

藤丸立香问他：「你想标记我吗？」

「……如果立香不愿意的话，我不会强求的。只是……能不能也给我一个好好照顾你的机会呢？」

「不是的，我不是质问你，加拉哈德。」藤丸立香摇了摇头，「……算了，其实这样也好。」

他回视着少年的面庞，霜一样的月光照亮了加拉哈德的脸，他皮肤极白，所以微微地发起一点血色，都显得特别明显。

只是他的头发越来越长了。好奇怪，他像在渐渐的变化，从一个人变成了另外一个人。另一个人也是加拉哈德吗？藤丸立香不知道。他只觉得过去他们那么亲密无间，可现在虽然十指相连，他们却万分遥远。

后来，他们的脸慢慢靠近，接了个吻。也不是知道是谁先亲了谁，但吻了很久之后，加拉哈德才恋恋不舍地和他分开。之后加拉哈德跟他说明天要早起，便睡过去了，睡前还紧紧拉着藤丸立香的手不放。

听着身边逐渐传来的平稳的呼吸声，藤丸立香望向窗外。刚才的那个吻重现在他眼前。

大概是加拉哈德太年轻了，还缺乏接吻的技巧，因此他捧着藤丸立香的脸，只会小心翼翼地用舌头舔舐，吸吮。藤丸立香顺着他的力道抱住他，只觉得他身上冷冽的沉香气味和水银般的月色都令人喘不过气来。在亲吻的空隙里，他抬起了头，望着窗外浓浓的暗夜和停不下的大雪，总有一种很恍惚的错觉，就像是这脆弱的乐园之外的玻璃罩子，正一点一点地坍塌破碎一样。

第二天早上，加拉哈德进入车库，开出了他父亲的福特汽车。本来他有些紧张兮兮的，生怕自己不会开，因为上一次开车已经是在他十四岁的时候了。不过出人意料，这么多年了，他既然还依稀记得要怎么操作。

歪歪扭扭地开到了门前，藤丸立香已经走出来了，穿着一件鲜红的短款羽绒服。因为昨晚刚下过一场雪，地面变得十分地有弹性，他踩到地面上的时候，不禁童心大发地蹦了两下。见到那副场景，加拉哈德居然不自觉地露出了一点微笑。

「立香，上车来吧。」他摇下车窗，向藤丸立香招手。

藤丸立香看着福特汽车，觉得很意外：「你居然会开？……加拉哈德，你什么时候考的驾照？」

「以前稍微学过一点。至于驾照，没事的，立香。」他说，「毕竟我们只是出去转转，天黑了就回家来。」

「警卫们不会拦着我们吗？」

加拉哈德顿了顿：「……其实现在已经不会有人再拦着我们了。」

毕竟兰斯洛特入狱之后，所有人都已经自顾不暇了。

这是他们第一次共同出游，也是第一次约会。加拉哈德虽然依旧是那面无表情的脸，但是脸颊一直微微地涨红着，是一种极度兴奋的模样。在他身边，藤丸立香则一直趴在车窗上向外看，嘴上偶尔会问些「这是什么」之类的问题，简直就像是要把见到的街景全数记入心底一般。

两人开车从郊外一直开到了伦敦市区，在去伦敦眼的路上停住了。因为藤丸立香见到了街边的快餐店外巨大的塑料甜筒雕塑，在转过一个街角之后，突然对他说：「加拉哈德，我有点想吃冰淇淋。」

「……冬天吃什么冰淇淋，不觉得冷吗？」

「不会啊。」藤丸立香笑眯眯地说，「在暖融融的汽车上吃凉凉的冰淇淋，不是很惬意吗？」

「好吧……」加拉哈德说，「如果你想吃的话，就去买一个吧。」

于是藤丸立香打开车门，跳下车子。但与此同时，他的身影突然顿了一下。

「加拉哈德。」他问，「你也想吃冰淇淋吗？」

——从那个夏天之后，「冰淇淋」这个单词多多少少成为了加拉哈德心中一道浅浅的沟壑。因此他只是轻轻地摇了摇头：「我不吃。立香，你快去快回吧。」

藤丸立香走了。加拉哈德回头，望着那穿着红色羽绒服的背影消失在街角。哪里来的红色羽绒服呢，他想，看起来很旧了。或许等一下，应该拉着他去买一件新的。

可在藤丸立香离开之后，等待的时间变得多少有些难熬。也许是因为从今天早上开始，心里就隐隐有些莫名的焦躁不安的缘故。不过我要做一个模范男朋友，他想，而耐心等待恋人的归来是公认的美德之一。所以他打开了电台旋钮，听着车厢里温柔缱绻的女声，听她从草莓与樱桃慢慢地唱到春神之吻。然而电台播放的歌曲足足循环了二十分钟，藤丸立香还没回来。即使耐心如加拉哈德，也开始变得有些不安起来。

也许立香在买冰淇淋的时候出了什么意外，也许他忘记了带钱，也有可能快餐店里没有冰淇淋卖，他必须再换几家，更或许——

「更或许是制作甜筒的冰淇淋蛋卷没了，藤丸立香正在等快餐店员去拆一包新的」。

在这个想法蹦出来的同一刻，加拉哈德只感觉从黑暗里有一只手伸了出来，刹那之间扼住了他的咽喉。他再也坐不住，挣扎着解开安全带，跳下车子，往藤丸立香消失的那个方向跑去！

「立香！立香！！」

他惊慌失措，跑得上气不接下气。可大喊着跑进快餐店里的时候，只见到所有的顾客和服务生都盯着他的脸看，但在他们其中，哪里有那张熟悉的面孔呢？

加拉哈德心中警铃大作，他已经再也顾不得什么了，立刻转身向外跑去，在冰冷的夜风中一边在街道上狂奔，一边四处大喊藤丸立香的名字，他大概有所不知，现在他的脸几乎因为极度的惊恐而显出轻微的扭曲，金黄的瞳孔也因为焦急而充满了血丝，简直就像突然发了疯一样。

立香到底去了哪里？

加拉哈德从街头跑到街尾，又从一个街区跑到了另一个街区。可别说会有冰淇淋出售的快餐店了，就连哪怕小巷里最幽深的角落，都没有见到藤丸立香那鲜红的影子。

冥冥之中，他恍惚地听见了命运的狞笑。加拉哈德独自站在冰冷的雪夜里，嘴唇颤抖不止，眼前阵阵发黑。圣诞节即将到来，街上到处都是欢声笑语和食物的香甜气息，而他置身其中，只觉得一切都不真实。他居然把藤丸立香弄丢了。在弄丢了玛修之后，他再度弄丢了他生命里最重要的人。

——这一定，一定只是立香跟我开的玩笑。立香哥那么宅，绝对不会一出来就乱跑。他或许只是不适应出来玩而已，只要回到家去，一定就能等到立香，他就在家里，哪儿都没去。

抱着这样的想法，加拉哈德连忙开车往家赶，甚至一路上闯了好些个红灯，但他已经没有精力去在意了。他满脑子只想着回家，想着回到家里，一定就能再度见到那张熟悉的面孔，到时候他一定要质问立香为什么把他一个人丢在那儿自己回来，要问他是不是不喜欢走出来，但如果不喜欢的话，其实也不要紧，立香，只要是立香的话，哪怕让我在这笼子里待一辈子，我都是心甘情愿的。

只是不要离开我，不要离开我，立香，求你了。

在回到家中，打开玄关的一瞬间，加拉哈德忽然间停下了脚步。与此同时，他听到客厅里的电话铃音骤然响起。几乎如同见到救命稻草一般，他的瞳孔一下子就被点亮了，加拉哈德连灯都来不及打开，就连忙冲了过去——

「立香！」

但听筒里的声音，并不是藤丸立香的。他隔了足有五秒钟才反应过来，那是贝德维尔律师。

可律师先生在说什么，为什么——我听不明白？

「喂？……是你吗，加拉哈德？五分钟前我从警察局得到消息，有个年轻人突然跑去自首，说他才是两年前伯明翰枪击案的主谋，他名叫藤丸立香……我依稀记得，这就是那个寄住在你家的年轻人的名字……怎么了？加拉哈德？你还在听吗？喂，加拉哈德？……」

霎时间，几乎所有知觉都消失了。

加拉哈德只觉得声音和耳膜之间像是隔了一层浓浓的雾，贝德维尔律师的声音就在这片雾中远去了。脑子里嗡嗡地响，像是电闪雷鸣，钟声摇荡，熔岩流淌，渐次加强，滚滚而来——到最后他明白了，这种声音的海市蜃楼，实际上仅仅只是他胸中的悲鸣声。

扑通一声，是他的双手与双脚都一同砸在了地面上。跪在一片黑暗里，加拉哈德终于无法控制地呜咽出声。雪光透过落地窗打进来，照亮了他的影子，简直就像照亮了一面破败的白旗那样。

>>>

半个月后，他在审讯室里，和律师贝德维尔一起见到了藤丸立香。审讯室里的电灯光惨白雪亮，直直地从头顶照射下来。藤丸立香依旧是那副模样，面容虚弱，神情坦然，只是在漆黑的碎发之下，他的眼窝微微地发着青，像是休息得并不好的模样。

在加拉哈德到来以前，他安静地在里面等待着。而望见了加拉哈德，他又是展颜一笑。

「加拉哈德，你来了。」

「立香，你——」

藤丸立香轻轻地抬了抬手：「我知道你想问什么。不过在此之前，我还有一些事想告诉你。答应我，耐心听我说完好吗？那么……从哪里说起好呢。」

他想了想：「或许从我和玛修的相遇开始说起比较好吗？其实一开始，在认识你之前，我就认识了玛修。」

注视着加拉哈德震惊的表情，他稍微不好意思地笑了笑：「对不起，在这件事上，我一开始也没对你说实话。那大概是八年以前，我在迦勒底机构里碰到她，她是新来的实验体之一。而玛修一开始并不知道这里是哪儿，她很害怕，一直想逃跑，还试图攻击过工作人员，用了好多镇静剂才安静下来。我就是那个时候被派过去照顾她的。

我从小在迦勒底长大，是迦勒底培养的试管婴儿。因此我和她不一样……我一开始也不能理解为什么她一开始这么抗拒药物实验，因为在我的认知里我们就是为了这种事情而出生的。后来我才知道，她和我们完全不一样……她是被绑架来迦勒底的。

再后来我才通过她了解了在迦勒底之外还有一个更广阔的世界，知道对于她来说，这是剥夺了一个人在这个世界上自由生活的权利。所以那时我想过帮她，想过救。也想过和她一起逃出生天，见见外面的世界。其实现在想来，好奇心也会害死人的，不是吗。」

灯罩里的一只飞虫掉到了桌面上，挣扎了两下，不动了。藤丸立香伸出手，轻轻地把它拂下了桌面去。

「玛修是个很可爱的小姑娘。她有淡淡的紫色头发，玫瑰水晶一样明亮璀璨的眼睛。而在我许多次因为药物副作用的痛苦而挣扎着想要自我了断的时候，都是她握着我的手，让我一次又一次地活下来了。她的嘴巴也很甜，在迦勒底里，一直『前辈』『前辈』地叫我。加拉哈德记不记得有一段时间我总是缠着你，想要你叫我哥哥？……其实对不起，是因为我一见到你，就会想起她。」

「……我知道的。」

加拉哈德长长地叹了口气：「我早就知道你在透过我去找玛修的倒影，在差不多春天的时候就知道了。」

藤丸立香有些讶然：「你是怎么知道的？我还以为我掩饰的很好。」

「是VR。因为很感兴趣当时你究竟捏了怎样一个女孩子，所以在你睡着的时候，我拿起来看了看。」加拉哈德苦笑一声，「算不到的是，就在那之后，我立刻就接到了列奥纳多·达·芬奇的电话。」

「……果然是她。」藤丸立香说，「我和兰斯洛特先生一直在找她，但是一直都找不到。」

「那么，后来呢？玛修到底……到底是，」他深深吸了一口气，「怎么遇害身亡的？」

「大爆炸发生的时候，我在机构外围。而在爆炸发生之后，我从外面往里跑，一边跑，一边寻找可能存在的活人。其实那个时候一直很危险，因为雷夫的炸弹并没有只安了一个，而且整个机构还在一直坍塌摇晃。我就是在爆炸的最中心发现了玛修，当时她已然被压在了巨石下面，已经快要不行了。我想把巨石掀开，把她拉出来，但我做不到。所以最后我只能握住她的手……就像以前她无数次握住我的手那样。玛修跟我说要我一定要逃出去，逃出去找她的父亲兰斯洛特·杜·拉克警长，而逃亡的关口正是一处通风管道。可笑的是，我到那时才知道，原来唯一通向生命的道路，居然正在她死亡的最上方。」

加拉哈德闭上了眼睛，很久很久都没有说话。他的面容出现了轻微的扭曲，仿佛正在忍耐极大的痛苦那般。

一时片刻，空气中的沉默几乎凝成实质。

「不过，」后来还是藤丸立香打破了这份沉默，「既然是她找上了你，那么拿走笔记本的其实是你对吗，加拉哈德？」

加拉哈德叹息：「是我。」

「那你明知道雷夫·莱诺尔亲手导演了谋杀案，害死了你的妹妹，她死有余辜，但是为什么——」

「……因为，雷夫·莱诺尔无论如何有罪，都不该死于私刑审判。」

藤丸立香的表情有一瞬间的破裂。

「因为没有人可以随意决定他人的死，即使是罪犯，也该交由法庭处置。」加拉哈德继续说，「雷夫·莱诺尔炸掉整个迦勒底是罪，但兰斯洛特仅仅杀了他，让真相永远埋于地下，也并不符合公义。这对他来说不是应有的惩罚。」

「你说，公义？」藤丸立香摇晃着头笑出声来，那声音很奇怪，几乎不知道是苦笑还是冷笑，「可加拉哈德，你真的仅仅因为公义才将兰斯洛特先生送入监狱吗……？」

「……」

藤丸立香望着他，轻轻地开口了。

「——而且杀掉雷夫·莱诺尔的并不是兰斯洛特先生，而是我啊。」

>>>

——其实，并不是没有想过这种可能性。只是大脑像是有本能的防卫措施一般，哪怕这个念头只闪烁了一瞬，都会被立刻熄灭。

银发少年手脚冰冰凉凉，像是被一桶冰水从头浇到了脚底。加拉哈德瞳孔缩紧如针尖，藤丸立香在他明亮的瞳孔里，隐约看到了自己颤抖的影子。

「不……不可能的。立香，你不要故意为人顶罪，因为现场明明，明明只发现了……他的指纹。」

「因为枪确实是他的，也被他碰过，而那天，我恰好带着手套。而且加拉哈德，你仔细想想，哪怕只有这个证据也不够严谨，对吗？不过杀雷夫也不是我的本意……我只是想逼他说出真相而已，但他一直嘴硬，什么都不肯说。」

不要再说下去了。加拉哈德在心里几乎要大喊出声，可是话到喉头，却像是凭空消失了声音一样地说不出话来，于是，他只能绝望地听着藤丸立香一点一点地用真相剖开他的心脏。

——与此同时，他也想起了和兰斯洛特的约定。在那个冬天的早晨，他十八年来第一次和父亲达成了某种一致，他答应父亲他会带走立香，会照顾他，给他更好的生活，而作为代价，兰斯洛特将保护他们，彻底地同他们分开。那时虽说他心头仍有迟疑，但依旧觉得兰斯洛特也仅仅是罪有应得，可现在——

「所以，我本来只是想用枪抵着他的脑袋逼他承认是他策划了迦勒底爆炸案，但我的手，你知道的，因为药物试验的后遗症会轻轻地发抖，所以——所以那个时候，不受控制了。一切就这样结束了，」他苦笑道，「听起来就像闹剧一样，不是吗？」

「后来拿走笔记本，本来也是想着有朝一日有机会可以把迦勒底爆炸案的真相大白于天下，但一直找不到这个机会。而我们本来也想过直接拿走枪的，这样的话就没有证物了。可兰斯洛特先生说伯明翰警察里可没有像他这么认真的探长，做成自杀现场反而会给我们争取一些时间……所以后来，我听了他的话。」

「立香……」

他从未觉得自己如此罪孽深重过。

「不过，有一点我觉得很对，加拉哈德。我也觉得雷夫不该死于私刑审判，但背负他的罪行的，也不该是兰斯洛特先生，对吗？所以在兰斯洛特先生已经为我入狱的现在……我不能心安理得地逃出生天……我必须陪兰斯洛特先生共同接受惩罚，哪怕代价是我们不再相见。」

「可你说过要我带你走的！」

「对不起，加拉哈德。那时我还不知道代价将如此惨重……我愿意和你离开，但不是以我伤害兰斯洛特先生为代价。因为我爱他。」

加拉哈德的神情有那么一瞬间凝固住了。

「……你明明对我说过，爱与不爱对你们来说毫无意义。」

「即使这份爱没有意义，但我依然爱他。」

「那我呢，立香？」

藤丸立香回望着他。他们那段可怜的恋情有一刹那在他的眼中闪烁，旋即消失了。

「……对不起。加拉哈德。」他说。「我是有罪的，你想怎样恨我，怎样惩罚我都行。」

「……」

藤丸立香不再看他了，而是把目光稍转，移到了从开始就一直沉默——不如说根本插不上话的贝德维尔律师。

「律师先生。」他说，「好久不见了。谢谢您那天替兰斯洛特先生带来的礼物。」

贝德维尔摇摇头：「不用谢。」

「您刚才听到了我同加拉哈德说的一切，是吗？这便是事实真相了。……我只想问，这一切是否足够可以证明兰斯洛特先生是清白无罪的？」

贝德维尔看了看加拉哈德，又看了看他，短暂地沉默了一会。藤丸立香的微笑凝结在脸上。

「因为您的证词只是一方面，而兰斯洛特先生的证词和你完全不同，唯一确凿的只有证物——」

藤丸立香不可置信地睁大了眼睛：「可我说的都是真话！」

「我明白您的愿望。……但只能说，我愿意尽我最大的努力。毕竟兰斯洛特先生也是我忠诚，善良，不可替代的朋友。」

「……那么，我会尽我所能配合调查的。」

贝德维尔想起了他第一次见到藤丸立香的那天，他想起面前的少年让他最印象深刻的，就是这双漂亮眼睛。而如今那双眼睛却空空荡荡，死气沉沉，失却了所有灵气，仅仅就是一双眼睛。作为兰斯洛特的多年好友，他也不禁为此感到心中酸楚起来。

后来，探视的时间结束了。狱警进来要将藤丸立香带走，黑发少年顺从地站起身来，和他们道别。然而在藤丸立香和他擦肩而过的时候，加拉哈德突然猛地站起来了。

「立香！……」

他哽住了。他不知道要说些什么，或许他想说对不起，或许他想说别离开我，又或许只是单纯地想叫藤丸立香的名字。但藤丸立香真的停下了脚步。

「加拉哈德。」

他轻轻地回复着，声音就宛如在过去的许多个夜晚对他的温柔呼唤一般。可他的下半句话，却让银发少年感觉到一种前所未有的，撕裂灵魂般的痛楚。

「……加拉哈德。你说，人世间真的存在绝对的公义吗？」

「……」

「好了，我要走啦！」藤丸立香微笑着说，「以后要照顾好自己啊，加拉哈德！」

他跟着狱警走出审讯室，往监狱的深处走去了。那手铐和脚镣轻轻地晃动，发出清脆的声音，可那些声音，此刻却像鞭子一样，一鞭一鞭地抽打在他的心上。


	10. Chapter 10

二零一八年的十二月七号，依旧是个雾霭迷蒙的下雪天。

加拉哈德今年已经二十六岁了。七年前，他以优异的成绩考入巴黎国立音乐学院，两年之后，加入了一个在法国的乐团，并成为当时乐团里最年轻的首席提琴手，直到今天。昨日，乐团刚刚结束在欧洲的巡演，他便从巴黎马不停蹄地赶回伦敦，并在这个时候，开着那辆陈旧的福特汽车，等在了伦敦郊外的那所监狱门前。

藤丸立香便是在这个时候见到他的。

其实他早早就见到了那个身影，只是一时几乎不敢喊出加拉哈德的名字。因为过去的那个少年已经完全长大了。也许是继承了父亲的优良基因，他个子异于常人地高，站在那儿便是英姿挺拔，鹤立鸡群。天穹澄澈如洗，映得他一头高高束起的长发也在白昼底下闪着水银般的光芒。

而加拉哈德本来是面无表情偏于冷淡的，一抬头，居然露出了微微的笑模样。

藤丸立香站在那儿，只觉得恍如隔世。八年就这么过去了，他下意识地摸了摸缠着绷带的后颈，只感觉到心底一阵嗡鸣。

「立香！」

「加拉哈德。」他说，「你变了好多。」

「现在这副样子，很奇怪吧。」

「不。」藤丸立香看着他，摇了摇头，「这样也很帅气。」

「……谢谢。其实在过去的八年里，我没有一日不期待这一天的到来。」青年垂下眼睑，轻轻地叹了口气，「总算让我等到这一天了。不过，立香——」

他回视藤丸立香的面孔：「……这些年，你的模样几乎没怎么改变。」

——只是更瘦，更苍白了一点。

他在藤丸立香入狱之后，不久就前往了法国。又或许因为心里某些无法跨越的坎，加拉哈德这些年并没有再回伦敦。而在巴黎学习生活的这些年里，幸亏有梅林和贝德维尔的帮忙，维持精神状态和抗慢性心衰的药物还算顺利地送到了藤丸立香的身边。但即使如此，藤丸立香依旧有两次身体虚弱到几乎送去急救——但最后大难未死。不幸中的万幸。

藤丸立香不好意思地挠了挠头：「是吗？」

是的，就像从分化之后就停止了生长一样。

加拉哈德点了点头，转身要拉开车门，将藤丸立香带上车。但藤丸立香在上车之前拉住了他的手。

「稍等一下，加拉哈德。」

「怎么了？」

「……我们，能去看看兰斯洛特先生吗？」

>>>

他们在会面室里见到了兰斯洛特。八年前的案子物证确凿，加上他一直死咬自己才是谋杀雷夫·莱诺尔的真凶，藤丸立香的证词也没起到多大的用，因此到最后，藤丸立香作为从犯只被判了八年，而兰斯洛特作为主谋，被判处终身监禁。

「……父亲。」

……或许时间改变的只有我。八年之后，加拉哈德再见到父亲的时候，他心中这样想着。因为兰斯洛特看起来也没有变得很多，只是头发稍微地长了些，脸上有些胡茬，但不至于邋遢，依旧是记忆里那张俊美威严，气度非凡的脸庞。

兰斯洛特看到他们两个，显得有些惊讶。先是问加拉哈德什么时候回来的，再问立香什么时候出的狱。

藤丸立香坐到了兰斯洛特面前，握紧了听筒。

「我刚出来。」他说，「但我想马上就见到您。」

藤丸立香的眼睛太近了。望着那双犹如厄运宝石一般湛蓝的眼睛，记忆新芽破土，死而复生，兰斯洛特想到了八年前那个击碎他所有美梦的对望。那也是他在此之前和藤丸立香最后一次相见了。

他本以为他没有那么喜欢藤丸立香，藤丸立香也理所应当地不会那么爱他。哪怕是在之前的吵架里，他想藤丸立香不心甘情愿地去加拉哈德身边，也仅仅是因为这违逆了他自己的意愿。

所以后来意识到加拉哈德有所动作，甚至和列奥纳多·达·芬奇在一起谋划什么的时候，他把自己关在家里整整一天一夜，最后决定顺水推舟，向加拉哈德坦白大多数的真相，并且让儿子将藤丸立香带他走。如果立香不愿意和加拉哈德在一起是顾忌着我们已然结番，那么我从这一切里退出的话——

可他想不到，藤丸立香为了他放弃了一切，宁愿身陷囹圄。而后来他是辗转从贝德维尔那里才知道了藤丸立香入狱的真正原因——藤丸立香天真地想和他一起承担罪孽。

听到这一切的时候，兰斯洛特只有哑然。他面对着老友，用双手捂住了脸，很久很久之后，才发出一声野兽般的嘶鸣。

包括加拉哈德在内，他们所有人都向对方互赠了自己最珍贵的礼物，可命运居然是如此阴差阳错，荒诞无稽，居然让我们所有的馈赠在一瞬间化为罪孽。

「孩子，让我看看。」他说。

藤丸立香的眼睛里隐有泪光。他站起身来，把脸贴到了窗户玻璃上。兰斯洛特有那么一瞬间下意识地想伸手去摸，但手指碰到冰冷的，厚厚的玻璃的时候，才如梦初醒地意识到他身在何方。

因为玻璃的反光映亮了加拉哈德的倒影，他的儿子正识趣地站在后面，一言不发，只用那双和伊莲类似的金色瞳孔望着他。

我这样大概不好。他又开始想。因为过去在加拉哈德面前，他从未公开表示过对藤丸立香的亲昵，而他或许现在应该也这样做，要懂得克制，保持距离——

可是泪已然从藤丸立香的脸上落下来了，嘴上一直说着「终于见到您了，兰斯洛特先生」。那声音几乎像手指渐渐攥住他的心房，兰斯洛特想，他什么时候变得这么爱哭了？

「这么多年过去了，加拉哈德长大了，你也变了。立香，我变了吗？」

藤丸立香哽咽着摇摇头，点点头，又摇摇头。兰斯洛特苦笑：「是变了还是没变。」

「说起变化的话，可能稍微有一点……但这样也好，」他隔着玻璃，十指紧握着听筒，沙哑的声音回荡在玻璃的另一侧，「您无论变成什么样，都十分帅气……」

「谢谢，立香。」兰斯洛特顿了顿，说，「只是辛苦你了。这些年，你一定很难熬吧。」

他看见藤丸立香下意识地摸了摸缠着绷带的后颈，但嘴上却还是轻描淡写的：「您指什么呢，兰斯洛特先生。」

「——我听说，你把腺体摘掉了。」

「……」

藤丸立香依旧是那副表情，但在他们身后，加拉哈德的瞳孔却猛地收紧了。

——父亲刚才说了什么？他刚才说……

银发青年这才后知后觉地意识到，他并没有从藤丸立香的身上，闻到那种熟悉的醋栗与无花果的香气。而作为命定之番，他本该在藤丸立香出现之前，就闻到信息素的气味的！

「立香，」他在后面艰难地开口了，「为什么……」

「啊，这个，」藤丸立香这才后知后觉地转过身，「因为被标记的Omega没有了Alpha会非常难熬，所以在监狱里，我做了标记清除手术。实际上已经是很久之前的事了……只是手术不小心失败了。因为怕有生命危险，所以，对我的腺体进行了摘除。因此我现在其实不能算是个完整的Omega。自然，也不是你的命运之番了。……抱歉，加拉哈德。」

最后一句话，被他说得极慢，几乎是一字一句的了。

「可技术已经发展到今天，即使危及生命，也并不只有摘除腺体这一条路可走。」兰斯洛特在玻璃后面说，「立香，我也想知道为什么。」

「还是瞒不过您的眼睛吗，兰斯洛特先生。」藤丸立香轻轻地苦笑了一声，「好吧，实际上是这样的。因为我再也不想被腺体控制感情了，我想作为完全依靠理智的人类，而不是依靠本能的动物那样生活。……兰斯洛特先生，加拉哈德。过去我们已经错的太多了。」

他总有些让人难以反驳的道理，加拉哈德想。因为这么多年来，他也会想，大抵在很久之前，他对面前的Omega产生了本能的渴望，本就是一个走向悲剧的抉择。

但是这又怎么样呢？

——他知道藤丸立香竭尽全力想摆脱这宿命的锁链，可哪怕是在这从未相见的八年里，一旦想到藤丸立香，他的心脏依旧会不受控制地蜷缩起来，使他在自身的血液里，连续不断地听到命运的回声。

「我明白了，立香。」

兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，沉默良久，叹息一声：「……好吧，那么时间快到了，让加拉哈德也来和我说两句话吧。」

毕竟藤丸立香在场，他们父子之间对八年前那次达成一致的告发只能只字不提。因此，后来兰斯洛特只是简简单单地问了问加拉哈德的事业和巴黎生活，到最后，还是叮嘱他要照顾好藤丸立香。

「我会的。」加拉哈德垂下眼睛，轻轻地说，「这一次，我会发誓好好守着立香，不让他再离开我的视线的。」

「那就好。」兰斯洛特望着儿子，忽然觉得他认真起来的样子果然和自己很像，「立香今后，就拜托你照顾了。」

藤丸立香站在一边，没有再说话。会面的时间就这样结束了。

>>>

两个人走出会面室，走过长长的，铅灰色的走廊，最后又回广阔的雪白世界，沿着来时踩出的一条小径。有整整一刻钟的时间，没有一句话打破他们之间的沉默。

直到走出监狱大门的时候，两个人的脚步才都放缓下来。

「……其实你一直都很拒绝和我结番的，对吗？」

就在这时，加拉哈德突然开口了。藤丸立香闻言愣了一下，旋即摇了摇头。

「其实你有没有想过，或许这个命运本来就是错的呢，加拉哈德？这么多年，我很多时候都在想，如果我们并没有这95%的契合度，是不是我们之间永远只是兄弟，亲友，永远不存在那不该跨越的界限——甚至于我和兰斯洛特先生之间，或许也本该什么都不发生的。我们只会成功地复仇，然后将真相大白于天下，我们就这样一起普通平凡地生活，没有一个人的道路会通向完全的毁灭……」

「但是立香，一切没有如果。」

藤丸立香很用力地吸了吸鼻子。加拉哈德的气味在这个雪天更沉更冷了。

「是啊，也许我们如今正在经历的一切也早已被决定了。就像你今天必然会回来伦敦带我离开，八年前我也必然会在雪中离开——你知道吗。说实在的，那时在问你要不要吃冰淇淋的时候，我犹疑过。」

加拉哈德的身影摇晃了一下，藤丸立香跟在他身后，走得专心致志，险些撞到他。

「……但最后，加拉哈德，你还是放我离开了。」

「我已经不吃冰淇淋很多年了。也许没有跟你说过，立香，八年前正是三支果仁甜筒，永远地分开了我，父亲和玛修。」

「……果然是这样啊。」

加拉哈德转过身来，回视藤丸立香。藤丸立香的眼睛依旧明亮澄澈，一眼便可望见深处。其实他已经习得了分辨真实和谎言的能力，知道那一天即使他答应了藤丸立香，藤丸立香也决不会回来。可望着这充满谎言的眼睛，加拉哈德绝望地发现他却依旧心爱。

大抵这就是命运的不可抗力。

「不过我在想一件事，立香。」

「什么？」

「我在想，为什么我一开始对这件事毫无察觉。按道理，我早该意识到这件事。你知道这意味着什么吗？」

加拉哈德轻轻地说：「也许决定我们人生的实际上并非生理机能，而是更难以言表的存在本身。」

「……」

藤丸立香怔住了。在他的面孔上，第一次出现那种几乎被某种锋利的东西贯穿般的痛苦表情。

「加拉哈德。」他说，「你真是傻得不可救药了。」

「没办法，这全都是命运的安排。所以立香——就此刻，在上帝面前，」他听到加拉哈德问他，「我还是想和你接吻。可以给我一个吻吗？」

「真是拿你没有办法。」

片刻之后，他在藤丸立香的叹息里得到了这样的回答。

他们就这样站在福特汽车边拥吻。藤丸立香一直睁着眼睛，看着面前熟悉又陌生的青年。他想加拉哈德身上极冷，发梢睫毛都积着雪，可他们贴合的脸却温热又潮湿。雪化了会是热的吗？他不明白。

他只知道面前的加拉哈德头发柔软，心跳鲜活。时光流逝，银发青年如今已极其温柔，语气神态里七分像他的妹妹，身上的信息素气味又比七年前更加接近他的父亲，简直就像他变成了他们，或者他们变成了他。因此，即使知道面前的这一切都并不是他真正最渴望的事物，可他依旧主动地埋在水银，白雪与加拉哈德之中，就像抱住一个梦。

这也是他事到如今，唯一仅有的梦了。

加拉哈德慢慢地加深了这个吻，在一种精神错乱中，藤丸立香几乎觉得自己要被加拉哈德勒断脊骨，要和他二人化成一处。天色慢慢暗下来，雪也越来越大了。藤丸立香感觉到足底正在被雪片慢慢盖过，可两个人依旧在这个吻中越陷越深，就像渐渐沉入泥淖沼泽。

——也许就这样让大雪将我们彻底淹没也不错。

在这最后的时刻，他恍惚地想着。


End file.
